Most wanted girl
by homuncuhottie
Summary: At the age of 6 Nikole was found to be the Princess of Enetna, an all powerful interdimensional being, after beign ripped from her friend and forced into a marriage she forgets everything and returns home, at 17 memories return, like her suitors GaarOC
1. Chapter 1

WOOOOOT! ANOTHER STORY! YAY! OKAY, SAME BOLD AND UNDERLINE STUFF APPLIES! OH, AND I DON'T OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! ENJOY! ALSO I JUST WANNA SAY THAT WHEN I CAN'T THINK OF AN OC I USE THE NIKOLE GIRL CAUSE SHE'S JUST TOO AWESOME! ^^

MOST WANTED GIRL CHAPTER 1- LOST YET FOUND

The desert whipped its sand around, the playground was filled with children but one child, a little girl, was crying. She had long blond hair that was on her butt and blue-green eyes surrounded by round glasses. She was wearing a blue Sunday dress with a red ribbon in her hair. The other children huddled around her

Little boy- Hey, are you okay?

Blond- I…*sniff* can't *sniff* find *sniff* my *sniff* mommy!

Little girl- Quit crying, she's gotta be around here somewhere!

???- What's wrong with her? Why is she crying?

The children turned around in shock, the blond girl lifted her head to see a boy with wild red hair, sea foam green eyes surrounded by black rings, and he was holding a teddy bear in his arms. The children were scared; the blond gave them a questioning look

Little girl- Run! It's Gaara! Run!

The other children ran off, as the blond girl stood up to question them something gritty wrapped around her legs, the red head known as Gaara had his hand out towards her, reaching for her.

Gaara- Don't…leave…me…alone…

The sand dragged her towards him, crushing her legs

Blond- Ow! Let go! That huuuurts!

She began screaming and crying, someone swooped in and severed the sand, her legs were covered in blood and she continued to cry.

Man- No Gaara! You can't do this!

Gaara- Yashamaru…

-Manor-

The blond girl was on a table, her legs still bloody. Yashamaru was ready to clean them up but Gaara stopped him before he could get into the room.

Gaara- Can I do it Yashamaru? Please?

Yashamaru- I don't know…

Gaara- Please? I wanna make it up to her!

Yashamaru- Alright, but please, be careful

Gaara- I will

He handed over the medical supplies to Gaara who graciously took them and went into the room, the small blond girl was shaking, and he tensed.

Gaara- You're scared of me, aren't you?

Blond- I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.

Gaara- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt…I just…didn't want to be alone…

Blond- I see…its because you're different…

Gaara- Huh?

Blond- People hate me too, I have thick glasses and I'm so small…I have no friends…I'm…pathetic…

Gaara- No! You're really pretty…

Blond- Pretty?

Gaara- I…I want to fix those wounds…

Blond- Okay..

Gaara- My name's Gaara, what's yours?

Blonde- Danielle

Gaara- Danielle...

He used a wet rag to clean off the blood, she flinched greatly, hissing

Gaara- What does pain feel like?

Danielle- Hicca?

Gaara- I've never been injured, so I don't know…

Danielle- Well…when you're hurt…your body is weak, and it needs to fix itself…so it tells your brain this is hurt…sorry…I can't explain it better.

Gaara- No, thank you, that explains a lot

He wrapped the bandages around her torn legs, she gave a warm smile as thanks

Gaara- Yashamaru said your legs are fractured, so you won't be able to walk till tomorrow

Yashamaru walked in, he gently touched her legs

Yashamaru- You did a good job Gaara, now, do you know where your parents are?

Danielle- My mommy said she would be back for me, I waited for 3 hours, but mommy never came, I went looking for her but couldn't find her

Yashamaru- I see ~She was probably abandoned~

Gaara climbed on the table and gave her a hug like he did with his teddy bear, Yashamaru talked about hugs and how they made people feel better, Danielle snuggled in his arms

Gaara- Yashamaru, can she stay with us?

Yashamaru- Well I…its okay by me, but we have to check with your father

Gaara- Okay

Yashamaru- I'll be right back, watch her for me, make sure she doesn't walk around

Gaara- Yes

He left the room. Danielle was looking at a picture on the windowsill

Danielle- Gaara, who's that pretty lady?

Gaara- That's my mother

Danielle- Mother?

Gaara- She died, giving birth to me

Danielle- Oh, I'm sorry.

Gaara- Its okay. She lives in the sand

Danielle- Come again?

Gaara- The sand that protects me, and comes to my will, its my mother

Danielle- So, she's watching over you

Gaara- Yes

Danielle- Gaara?

Gaara- Hm?

Danielle- What if mommy doesn't come back?

Gaara- Then you can stay with me, I'll take care of you

Danielle- So, you'll be my friend?

Gaara- Yes, I will be your best friend…if you'll be my best friend.

Danielle- I will. I'll be your best friend forever! ^^

Gaara- I like you, your fun!

Danielle- I hate sitting! I wanna run around and play!

Gaara- But Yashamaru said you shouldn't be on your feet yet.

Danielle- But I'm bored!

Gaara- Um…

Danielle- Do you have any books? I like to read.

Gaara- I'll go look, be right back!

He slid off the table and raced down the hallway. He ran into Yashamaru

Yashamaru- Gaara? What are you doing?

Gaara- Danielle is bored, do we have a book for her to read?

Yashamaru- I don't think so. Gaara, you can use your sand to carry her outside and play.

Gaara- Great idea! Thanks Yashamaru!

He ran back over to the room where Danielle was, only to find her on the windowsill

Danielle- Hi Gaara

Gaara- You were supposed to stay put!

Danielle- I just can't sit still!

Gaara- Well, let's go outside!

He used his sand to take her off the windowsill and put her outside. He sat beside her on the grass

Gaara- Is this better?

Danielle- Much. I like the fresh air.

He scooted closer to her

Gaara- What exactly do friends do?

Danielle- They hang out, chat…pretty much do stuff together, but since I can't get up or walk, let's just sit here and talk.

Gaara- Okay, what do you wanna talk about?

Danielle- You, I wanna talk about you

Gaara- But I wanna talk about you

Danielle- Then we'll switch back and forth, you ask me a question, then I'll ask you a question, it'll be like that.

Gaara- Alright

Up in the Kazekage tower, Yashamaru and the Kazekage were watching the 2.

Kazekage- So, you have found no evidence of the child's mother?

Yashamaru- No. I believe she has been abandoned.

Kazekage- She wears such strange clothes…and her chakra, I know you sense it

Yashamaru- What is it my lord?

Kazekage- That child is not of this world.


	2. Chapter 2

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 2- OF DEMONS AND DIMENSION CHILDREN

Gaara- So what's your favorite color?

Danielle- Black, but mommy says good girls don't wear all black.

Gaara- But if that's what you wanna wear, then wear it.

Danielle- Kay. Anyway, what's your favorite color?

Gaara- I like red.

Danielle- Okay.

Yashamaru- Danielle, would you like to take a bath?

Danielle- A bath would be nice.

Gaara- Can I take one too?

Yashamaru- Sure. You 2 can take one together.

He led them inside and down the hallway to a large bathroom, Nikole gasped at the elegant marble bathroom.

Danielle- It's so pretty!

Yashamaru- I'm glad you like it.

Danielle- Um. I don't have any more clothes…

Gaara- I have some you can wear.

Yashamaru- You're smaller than Gaara, so you should be able to fit in his clothes. I think you 2 can bathe on your own

Danielle- Of course we can, we're 6!

Gaara- Don't worry Yashamaru

Yashamaru- Okay, have fun. Gaara, Danielle will stay in your room.

Gaara- Okay.

Danielle- C'mon! C'mon! Let's get in!

Gaara- Hold on Danielle! We have to fix the water!

As Danielle and Gaara fought over filling the tub, (HH- How cute, someone get a camera) Yashamaru chuckled and shut the door. The pair had finally been able to fill the tub.

Gaara- Let's get in before the water gets cold.

Danielle turned away from Gaara as they undressed

Gaara- Did I say something wrong?

Danielle- No, why?

Gaara- Because you turned away from me

Danielle- Mommy says that I shouldn't see a naked boy until I'm married

Gaara- My brother says that it is good to see it early, that way you won't have questions when puberty comes

Danielle- Your brother is a sinner and he is going to hell!

Gaara- Do you always do what you're told?

Danielle- Huh?

Gaara- Do you ever think for yourself? Do what you wanna do? Or do you let everyone else decide for you?

Danielle- I…I read on a high school level and my intelligence is amazing for a 6 year old but…everyone thinks I can't think for myself

Gaara- Then they are wrong! You can think for yourself and you shouldn't let anyone else tell you otherwise!

Danielle- I…

She lowered her head and began crying. Gaara held her

Gaara- Don't cry! Don't cry! I'm sorry Danielle!

Danielle- No *sniff* I'm crying because I'm happy!

Gaara- What?

Danielle- You're the *sniff* first person to *sniff* believe in me! Thank you!

She pulled him in a tight embrace, sniffing his wild red hair.

Gaara- That's…what friends are for

Once out of the embrace Danielle and Gaara got in the tub. Danielle dunked her head underwater, and then came back up

Danielle- Where's the shampoo?

Gaara- Over here, but I can wash your hair

Danielle- Oh no, I…

Gaara- Please?

Danielle- Okay

She turned around so Gaara could scrub her butt length hair. He had some trouble getting shampoo in all of her hair, but managed. When he was done she was completely covered in suds

Danielle- I'm the soap monster! Rawr!

Gaara- Ha ha, hold on, I'll wash the suds

He took a wash pail and poured the water over her head, rinsing away the pink suds.

Danielle- I'm a pretty mermaid now! La la!

Gaara- You are pretty

Danielle- Let me wash your hair now!

Gaara- Okay ^^

She used the shampoo to scrub down his red locks, making sure she got all of it.

Danielle- Am I hurting you?

Gaara- No. It actually feels nice.

Danielle- Okay. Now to rinse, close your eyes ^^

He did so, allowing Danielle to rid him of the infernal suds.

Danielle- Now that the hair is washed its time to scrub-a-dub-dub!

-Kazekage's room-

2 children were in the room with the Kazekage, talking

Kazekage- This girl is quite attached to Gaara, too attached

Temari- Gaara's a monster, he'll kill that girl!

Kazekage- That girl is not of this world, her chakra is inhuman, and until we know for sure if she is…the one…we must protect her.

Kankuro- But what if Gaara tries to kill us?

Kazekage- We just need to keep Gaara away from her until tomorrow night

Temari- Why?

Kazekage- Tomorrow is the night Gaara will die, Yashamaru will make sure of it...

-With Gaara and Danielle-

They finished bathing and started drying off, Danielle twisted a towel around her head into a turban

Gaara- Wow! How did you do that?

Danielle- *Buddah position* Is ancient art of twisty towel

Gaara laughed at Danielle's behavior, and then took her hand, leading her down the hall

Gaara- Let's get dressed

His closet had all kinds of clothes in it. Gaara took off an outfit for Danielle

Gaara- Here you go

Danielle- Tank oo!

The outfit consisted of baggy pajamas with blue and white vertical stripes and a cap that looked like a fish trying to devour her head. Gaara's were simple black pajamas, he smiled at Danielle.

Gaara- You look so cute.

Danielle- ^////^ Thanks

Gaara- Its pretty late, you should get some sleep.

Danielle- What about you?

Gaara- I don't sleep, I can't

Danielle- Why?

Gaara- Inside of me, there's a demon.

Danielle- A demon?

Gaara- Before I was born…I was infused with a sand spirit…Shukaku…he's a demon that can control sand…and if I fall asleep, he would control me…and destroy everything

Danielle- Oh, I see

Gaara- Please don't run away!

Danielle- I'm not going to run. I just understand

Gaara- Understand?

Danielle- Its why so many people are scared of you, why they run away from you. ~When I look in Mr. Yashamaru's eyes, I see pure hatred. I know he hates you…Gaara~ But they never talked to you, they never got to know you the way I did...

She gave him a big hug, he returned the passionate embrace

Gaara- C'mon, my room's this way

His room was decorated with stuffed animals, there was even stuffed animal in a net on the ceiling. Danielle was fascinated with the room.

Gaara- Do you like it?

Danielle- Yes, its beautiful

Gaara- You can sleep here *points to bed*

She cuddled into the fluffy four post bed, inviting Gaara to join her

Danielle- This place is new to me and I'm scared. Would you please sleep with me?

Gaara- Um. But I don't…sleep…

Danielle- Well…would you keep me company?

Gaara- O-okay…

He sat on the bed next to her, tucking her in

Gaara- So, what should I do?

Danielle- I, I would like for you to keep me company. But you don't have to if you don't want to…

Gaara- No, I don't mind. I'd love to keep you company

She snuggled under the covers, getting closer to Gaara. He smiled at the small girl, chuckling at her cute demeanor

Gaara- ~I hope you never leave me Danielle, you are all I have~

-Next morning-

Yashamaru came in the room, Gaara smiled at him while stroking Danielle's hair. Yashamaru gently shook Danielle, waking her from her slumber. Gaara took her glasses off the dresser and gave them to her.

Danielle- Thank you.

Yashamaru- Gaara, your father would like to talk to Danielle alone. So she'll be having breakfast with him in his office, is that okay?

Gaara- Sure

Yashamaru- Okay, well go play then

Danielle- I'll be back after breakfast Gaara, then we can play space raid!

Gaara- What's that?

Danielle- Its fun, I'll show you how to play

Gaara- Okay ^^

Yashamaru gave her a purple Capri outfit to wear, he then took her hand and led her into the Kazekage's office where a Japanese style breakfast sat.

Danielle- What's this?

Kazekage- Breakfast

Danielle- ~It does look tasty **(Viva la yum! ^^)**~

She sat down at the table, the Kazekage across from her

Kazekage- At last we meet. Danielle, I'm really no stranger, can you tell me your full name?

Danielle- I don't know, this is the first time we've met

Kazekage- I'm Gaara's father, you can trust me

Danielle- I guess so…well…my name…my name is…Nikole Danielle Bell

Kazekage- I see, what a lovely name

Danielle- May I eat now?

Kazekage- Sure

-Later-

Danielle was playing outside with Gaara on a playground swing set. The Kazekage was fuming in his office

Temari- What's wrong father?

Kazekage- She's stubborn. She already knew about the Shukaku and said she didn't care, she said that Gaara was her friend

Kankuro- What now?

Kazekage- Gaara must die…

-With Gaara and Danielle-

The 2 were playing on the swing set still.

Danielle- And the z-force wins again!

Gaara- Justice prevails!

Other children were watching them with disgust, however, the happy pair didn't care.

Gaara- Hey Danielle, I have something for you

Danielle- Really? What?

Gaara- Close your eyes

She did so, Gaara took out a crown of red flowers and put it on her head. When she opened her eyes she squealed with glee

Danielle- Its beautiful

Gaara got on one knee

Gaara- General Bell, leader of the z-force squad Delta, queen of the elements, I ask you for your hand in marriage

Danielle- Lord Sabaku, ruler of planet sunais, warrior of the sand, I accept your proposal

He hugged her tightly

Gaara- We can be together…

Danielle- Forever…

The embrace held strong and the 2 felt like the moment would last forever. Until kunai's hit a wall of sand, a ninja was ready to assassinate Gaara.

Gaara- Go away…

In his right arm was Danielle, struggling to break free.

Gaara- *outstretched arm* Give me back my wife!

He swirled the sand, squishing the assassin. Danielle ran over to Gaara

Gaara- Who are you? What do you want?

Danielle drew a shaky hand out, taking the mask off of the ninja, once the mask was off the children gasped

Danielle- Its…

Gaara- Yashamaru…*tears* W-w-why? Why Yashamaru?

Yashamaru- An order from the Kazekage…your father

Danielle- I see…that's not all…is it?

Yashamaru- How did you…

Danielle- Your eyes tell all…they are so full of hatred…for Gaara

Gaara- What?

Yashamaru- You killed my sister, when you were born…she hated what her husband did to her, and she hated you

Danielle- That's a lie!

Yashamaru- The village knows that you are unstable Gaara…that you cannot control Shukaku…I was ordered to kill you, to keep you away from Danielle…she is not of this world…we think she might be…

Gaara- No! Danielle loves me…

Yashamaru- But no one else does, and never did, you were always hated Gaara…

He opened his vest to reveal paper bombs that started sizzling

Yashamaru- Now, both of you can die…

The explosion was massive, tearing up half of the playground, but a shield of sand protected them. Gaara held Danielle in a protective embrace.

Danielle- Gaara? Are you okay?

He continued to cry, and then all of a sudden, his head started hurting so he grabbed it and screamed.

Danielle- Gaara! Gaara!

The sand shifted around, Danielle backed away. It swirled over Gaara's head creating some sort of tattoo on his forehead. It was a kanji, Danielle couldn't read it.

Danielle- G-G-Gaara?

Gaara- Danielle…you won't…you won't leave me!


	3. Chapter 3

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 3- UCHIHA FAMILY

Gaara held Danielle by her wrist.

Danielle- Gaara stop it! You're scaring me!

Gaara- I won't let you leave, you're my wife, remember?

Danielle- Gaara!

She started crying her eyes out, intimidated by this new Gaara. He held her in another warm embrace, it was a little tighter than before, but it still gave her the fuzzy feeling of love

Gaara- Don't cry Danielle, I love you

Danielle- I *sniff* I know…

Gaara- I'm going to protect you; no one will take you away…

Suddenly a smoke bomb was launched at the 2, and then a couple of leaf ninja separated them and took Danielle away.

Gaara- Danielle!

She was unconscious in the arms of a leaf ninja who set her down gently outside the village

Ninja- Lord Hokage, we recovered the princess, she's asleep now.

Hokage- Good. She should be safe now

Ninja 2- Where will she stay?

Itachi Uchiha stepped forward in his ANBU attire

Itachi- I will watch after her, if it's all right Lord Hokage

Hokage- That's fine

The ninja handed over Danielle to Itachi who cradled her gently

Hokage- The sand village is sure to come to reclaim her, be careful

Itachi- Of course

He hopped off going from rooftop to rooftop until he came to the little town area where his clan lived. Sasuke ran up to him and tugged his pants leg

Sasuke- Big brother! Where have you been? Who's she?

Itachi knelt down to Sasuke's level and showed him the small blond girl who was sucking her thumb

Itachi- This is Nikole Danielle Bell, the princess of enetna

Sasuke- She's the princess?

Itachi- Yes, and I'm going to take care of her

He walked over to his hut telling his mother and father about her, they gave a nod in approval, allowing Itachi to take the small girl up to his room and lay her on his bed. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

Danielle- Gaara! Where? What?

Itachi- Calm down. My name is Itachi Uchiha, are you all right?

Danielle- I'm okay…where's…

Itachi- Your red headed friend? He's back in Suna, and you in the leaf village

Danielle- But why take me away? I didn't do anything wrong did I?

Itachi- No, you're here for your protection

Danielle- My protection?

Itachi- Danielle dear, you are the princess of enetna, Suna's greatest fear.

Danielle- What?

Itachi- The princess of enetna has the power to control nature and time, a long time ago the princess turned the once beautiful and green Suna into a desert wasteland, they fear that the next princess will do something far worse, so they created Gaara of the desert, to kill you.

Danielle- N-no…you're lying! Gaara loves me!

Itachi- He was born to destroy you

Danielle- No…

Itachi- I'm sorry, but that's the way it is.

She began crying as hard as she possibly could alerting the whole house to her cries, they rushed into the room.

Mother- What's wrong?

Itachi- She's very upset…Sasuke?

Sasuke- Yes?

Itachi- Why don't you get a toy from your room for her to play with.

Sasuke- Okay

He rushed off to get a toy; Itachi cuddled the girl in his arms

Father- What made her upset?

Itachi- She had a friend in Suna that she misses

Sasuke came back with a lion doll (Think Kon from Bleach) and crawled onto the bed with Danielle and Itachi.

Sasuke- Please don't cry Danielle

She looked at him, then at the doll. Danielle hesitantly reached her hand out and took the doll, placing her thumb in her mouth.

Itachi- Feel better?

Danielle- Yes.

Mother- Are you hungry dear?

Danielle- A little.

Mother- I'll get some snacks

She left the room along with the father.

Danielle- This is a cute lion. What's his name?

Sasuke- I never gave him one. How about Chiko?

Danielle- I like Chiko

Itachi- Danielle, how old are you?

Danielle- 6

Sasuke- Me too!

Danielle- I'm cold

Itachi took the blanket and slung it over Danielle

Sasuke- Danielle, do you wanna play with me?

Danielle- Okay

Itachi reluctantly let go of Danielle who took hold of Sasuke's hand as he led her outside. Sasuke took her to the park where other children were. When they arrived many of the children stared at them, mainly at Danielle

Danielle- Why are they all staring at me?

Sasuke- It's probably because you're so pretty.

Ino- Hi Sasuke, who's this?

Sasuke- My new friend Danielle

Sakura- Hello

Danielle- Hi *hugs Chiko*

Sasuke- Come on Danielle, there's some swings over there

She followed him to the swings setting Chiko down by a tree.

Danielle- Let's play! Race me!

Sasuke- How do you race on swings?

Danielle- Easy, you go faster than your opponent

Sasuke- *sweatdrop* That's not what I meant

He pushed herself and began swinging back and forth, Sasuke followed

Danielle- And their off! Starting out at the gate its Kitten cute Bell, followed by lightning Uchiha who is slowly catching up

Sauke- ~ Oh, I see how it works~ Whoa! Lightning Uchiha just sideswiped kitten cute Bell! *bump*

Danielle- She's going out of control *side swing* Ladies and gentlemen I think she's out of the race…no! She's regained control!

Sasuke- But lightning Uchiha I far ahead, I don't think she can catch up

Danielle- That won't stop kitten cute Bell, she never says die! Holy crap! She's putting the pedal to the metal; Uchiha and Bell are neck and neck!

Sasuke- The final stretch is coming, who will win?

Danielle jumped off her swing; Sasuke followed her lead and jumped off landing on his feet, Sasuke landed further.

Danielle- And the winner of the championship hyper race is…

Sasuke- Lightning Uchiha!

He sat down beside her and the 2 started laughing Sasuke helped her to her feet, she got Chiko and ran back to Sasuke.

Sasuke- Let's go its almost dinner time.

Danielle- Okay. ^^

The 2 raced back to the cottage pushing each other to get an edge, in the end Danielle won.

Danielle- Yay! I am the champion!

Mother- You're just in time for dinner

Itachi came by with 2 plates

Itachi- Danielle, we're eating upstairs

Danielle- Um…

She followed Itachi upstairs to his room, they sat on the bed.

Danielle- Itachi, why won't you eat dinner with your family?

Itachi- We don't really see eye to eye, I'm very secretive

Danielle- I'm sorry, if you want me to leave…

Itachi- Danielle, I trust you and want to protect you. You never bother me.

Danielle- Okays ^^

Itachi- Eat. Before it get colds.

She stared down at the unusual food and chopsticks

Danielle- It looks yucky

Itachi- It's oden, and its very good to you.

Danielle- Me no eat!

Itachi- Eat it or I will make you eat it

Danielle- Never…

Itachi stuffed a scoop full in her mouth with the chopsticks

Itachi- Now chew and swallow

She obeyed, swallowing the lump of food shoved in her mouth. She gave a glistening smile

Danielle- It's yummy! ^^

Itachi- Trying new things is how you know if you like them

Danielle- How old are you Itachi?

Itachi- 13

Danielle- 7 years older than me

Itachi- Finish your oden

Danielle- Yes sir

She woofed down her food and made a loud mmm. Itachi chuckled at her behavior, slowly eating the rest of his food

Danielle- Itachi, I wanna go play with Sasuke

He picked up Danielle and held her like a toddler to his chest

Itachi- I was hoping to spend time with you. I haven't had you to myself since you got here. I feel neglected

Danielle- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Itachi- That's all right, we can spend time together now

Danielle- What do you want to do?

Itachi- I'd like for us to go shopping, I'm sure you'd like some new clothes

Danielle- That would be nice

Itachi- Then let's go

He slid off the bed, still holding onto Danielle. She put her arms around his neck; he used one arm to open the door while the other arm held Danielle by her butt and thighs. Itachi took her to a nearby store; Danielle was fascinated by all the pretty clothes.

Itachi- You can have anything you want

Danielle- Really? Are you sure?

Itachi- Yes, I would like to spoil you, after all, a princess should be spoiled

Danielle- Okay!

Itachi- So, what would you like?

Danielle- Um…there! That!

She pointed to a Chinese style green dress, it was sleeveless, Itachi held her in one hand and the dress in the other

Itachi- Anything else?

By the time Danielle was done picking out clothes, Itachi had to use both hands to carry them. After purchasing them Danielle clung to Itachi's pant leg as they walked down the street

Itachi- Is there anything else you want?

Danielle- But…

Itachi- This shopping expedition is all about you. Feel free to pick out anything you like. How about some toys?

Danielle- Okay

He led her into a toy store where she picked out several adorable stuffed animals, Itachi held out a doll for her but she hid from it saying 'The dolls are evil' so Itachi avoided the dolls and bought her stuffed animals. On the way back home he stopped for ice cream, Danielle ordered 2 scoops of chocolate; Itachi and Danielle sat on a nearby bench so Danielle could finish her ice cream

Danielle- Thank you for everything Itachi! I'm a fairy tale princess! *licks ice cream*

Itachi- The fairy tale is very real, you are a beautiful princess.

He put her in his lap, cuddling her as she finished her ice cream. The other Uchiha's were giving him strange glances; he ignored their stares and only focused his attention on Danielle

Danielle- Yum! ^^

-Household-

Itachi had just tucked in Danielle; giving her the stuffed raccoon he bought for her. She started sucking her thumb; he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room where many Uchiha members were waiting for him.

Father- Itachi, we need to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 4- MAN SLAUGHTER

Itachi- What about?

Father- It's about your relationship with Danielle

Itachi- I care about her, there's nothing wrong with that.

Father- That's true, but I think you care about her…as more than just the princess…as more than just a child…

Itachi- There is no reason I can't care for her more

Uchiha 1- You are in love with the princess!

Itachi- So what if I am?

Father- She is 7 years younger than you, you should be ashamed!

Uchiha 2- Not only that but she is the princess of enetna! Even if you are the ANBU captain and an Uchiha you are still not worthy of the princess!

Itachi- Why not? I love her and she loves me!

Father- Has she told you?

Itachi- No. But her feelings are obvious.

Uchiha 1- Itachi, you cannot decide this, the Hokage bases these judgments upon the past testaments of the last princess

Itachi- Times have changed and so has the princess, the last princess was around with the 1st Hokage, and she was 27! This princess is only 6! The rules can't apply!

Father- You know the rules Itachi, only a member of the highest nobility of the leaf village can marry the princess. And we are not the highest.

Itachi- The Hyuga clan…

Father- Correct. You can't be with her

Uchiha 1- To prevent any further humiliation, we will allow the Hyuga clan to care for her

Itachi- I won't allow it!

Father- You have no choice. I will go discuss it with Lord Hiashi tomorrow, and Danielle shall accompany me.

Itachi balled up his fist and returned to his room, he saw Danielle sitting up and holding Chiko, tears stinging at her eyes

Itachi- What's wrong Danielle?

Danielle- I *sniff* heard yelling *sniff* about me. Did I *sniff* do something wrong?

Itachi- Tomorrow you and father shall discuss matters with the Hyuga clan, the most powerful clan in the leaf village

Danielle- Oh, okay

Itachi- We'll discuss this in the morning

Danielle- Alrighty *yawn*

Itachi- One last thing

Danielle- Hm?

Itachi- Do you love me?

Danielle- Of course, I love you Itachi, I love you lots and lots! You're my friend!

Itachi- ~I don't think she understands~ Well, goodnight.

Danielle- Night, night, Itachi!

He snuggled under the covers, holding Danielle as she fell asleep

-Morning-

The sunlight stun Itachi's eyes. He hated the morning. Something bumped him in the chest, Danielle was snuggling closer to him in search of his warmth. Itachi chuckled at how cute she looked curled up in a ball with her thumb in her mouth and little Chiko in her arm

Itachi- Danielle *nudges Danielle* its time to wake up

Danielle- Mommy no…too tired

Itachi- Wake up…

She flickered her eyes open and yawned, Itachi believed she was an elegant creature

Danielle- I had a dream about mommy and me making cookies…*sniff* I miss my mommy!

He held her once more, cuddling the adorable child he wanted for himself

Itachi- Why don't we go bake cookies together?

Danielle- Hm?

Itachi- We'll bake cookies, that should make you feel better

He carried her to the kitchen and got the baked goods out, ready to cook. As they cooked Sasuke watched with jealousy. After the cookies went into the oven, Danielle had cookie dough on her face

Itachi- You're a mess

He licked the particles of cookie dough off the girls face then washed it with a cloth, she giggled at his touch. Sasuke finally came into the kitchen.

Sasuke- Mom left to go grocery shopping. What will we do for breakfast?

Itachi- I'll fix breakfast

Sasuke- Okay, Danielle and me will play outside until you finish, bye!

He dragged Danielle outside despite Itachi's sharingan hell glare. Once outside Sasuke sat beside her against a tree.

Sasuke- *shy blush* Um…Danielle…why do you and big brother spend so much time together?

Danielle- Itachi is my bestest best friend! I love him lots and lots!

Sasuke- What?

Danielle- Hicca?

Sasuke- No! You can't love my brother! *grabs Danielle* You have to love me!

Danielle- I love both of you!

Itachi came up to them and took Danielle in his arms

Itachi- Breakfast is ready

Sasuke grumbled and followed Itachi to the dining room and sat in his usual spot

Sasuke- ~I hate you brother…Danielle is mine!~

Itachi still held Danielle with one arm while stirring rice with the other. Danielle was smiling brightly

Danielle- ~Itachi loves me a lot, he always hold me and takes care of me, he's like my momma…I think that Itachi wants to take momma's place so I won't miss her and cry~

She hugged Itachi's neck; he gave her a confused look

Danielle- Thank you Itachi, you love me so much and take such good care of me…you're the best…

She gave him a kiss on the cheek; Itachi felt heat rise to his cheeks, and also in a very special place below his waist.

Itachi- ~She's so cute, if Sasuke wasn't in the room I would bend her over the counter and…~

Danielle- Itachi! The rice!

The rice was boiling out of the pot; Itachi set Danielle down and turned off the stove, taking the rice off of the hot plate

Itachi- The rice is still good

Danielle- Hooray! ^^

Throughout the whole meal Itachi and Danielle continued to chat, Itachi had a small smile on his face. Their father interrupted the merriment

Father- Danielle, you need to get dressed, we're leaving for the Hyuga compound soon

Danielle- Okay

Itachi- Let me help you ~Today is the day I severe the ties and then…Danielle will be mine forever~

She bounced up the steps and to the closet but before she could open the closet door, Itachi caught her hand

Itachi- Don't go there, I have the perfect outfit for you

He put her in a puffy red Sunday school dress with mushroom sleeves, a white collar and a bow tie in the back waist. The shoes were small and black that buckled and her socks were white.

Itachi- And for the finishing touch

He put her hair up in pigtails held by frilly red ribbons

Itachi- You look absolutely adorable

Danielle- ~I look like a doll~

When she looked up at Itachi his face was in a joyous light that she had never seen before

Danielle- ~He looks so happy, I don't want to spoil it ~ I think its cute, thank you Itachi! ^^

He kissed her forehead; she raced off to meet up with his father. Her outfit surprised the man

Father- Danielle, did Itachi give you that outfit?

Danielle- Yes. He got it just for me ^^

Father- I see ~We need to hurry~

He took her hand and led her away from the Uchiha area and dragged her into a large Japanese style manor. Danielle looked around at the flowers and tree's inside the compound. She noticed a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes, he smiled at her

Danielle- ~He's cute~

Father- ~So, you're interested in him huh? Good choice, he is the prodigy of their clan after all~

A tall man with long black hair and pale eyes stood at the door

Father- It is good to see you again Lord Hiashi

Hiashi- An honor as always Lord Uchiha, you remember my daughter Hinata…

A little girl with blue hair and pale eyes wearing a white kimono was standing behind Hiashi, she bowed.

Hinata- Hello

Danielle- Hi, I'm Danielle

Hinata- It's nice to meet you

Hiashi- Hinata, Danielle, why don't you 2 go play outside?

Danielle- That sounds good

She took Hinata's hand and led her into the gardens. The same boy from before was waiting there

Danielle- Oh…~Wow, he's cuter up close~

Hinata- Neji…

Danielle- ~Is that his name?~

He took Danielle's hand and kissed it.

Neji- I am Neji Hyuga, Lady Hinata's cousin

Danielle- Hi, I'm Nikole Danielle Bell, the princess of enetna

Hinata walked by the flowers leaving Neji and Danielle alone.

Neji- Danielle, you look lovely

Danielle- *super blush* Thank you

Neji- And this, will make you look even better

He stuck 2 flowers in her hair, one in each ribbon

Neji- The perfect flowers, for the perfect girl

She turned tomato red and Neji smiled, pleased by her reaction. The elder gentlemen watched

Father- It seems she's taken a liking to Neji

Hiashi- Then this transaction will be easier than planned

-Later-

Danielle and the elder Uchiha arrived back at the Uchiha household; Itachi came up and hugged Danielle, picking her up.

Father- Itachi!

Itachi- I don't want to hear it.

He took Danielle into his room and placed her on his bed

Danielle- What's wrong Itachi?

Itachi- Nothing dear *kisses her forehead* And very soon, it won't matter

Danielle- Huh?

Itachi- Danielle, I want you to take a nap, and by the time you wake up everything will be all better. You and I will take a long trip to anywhere you wanna go

Danielle- Even back to Suna?

Itachi- Yes, even back to Suna.

Danielle- You promise?

Itachi- I promise. You and I will be together forever

She snuggled under the covers; Itachi kissed her head again and walked outside the room.

-7:00 pm-

Danielle couldn't sleep anymore so she got up and went to the door, the hallway was very dark, and she couldn't hear anything other than her own breath

Danielle- Itachi?

She could hear a burst of screaming and yelling in the living room. She slid the door back just in time to see Itachi slaughter his parents

Danielle- Oh my god!


	5. Chapter 5

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 5- ARRANGED BY DESTINY

Itachi looked at Danielle with red eyes

Danielle- Itachi…w-w-what are you doing?

Itachi- Keeping my promise.

He took Danielle in his blood-covered arms, she struggled to get free

Danielle- Let me go you murderer!

Itachi- I had to do it, dear Danielle…

Danielle- What?

Itachi- They did not approve of our relationship

Danielle- Our relationship?

Itachi- We love each other but they don't accept it, so the miserable and weak Uchiha clan…had to die.

Danielle- Itachi, in what way do you love me?

Itachi- I love you as only a man can

Danielle- I thought as much **(Mayday! Mayday! Pedophile in vicinity!)**

Itachi- Now we can be together forever…just like you wanted

He tilted her chin up so she would look into his sharingan eyes

Itachi- I've wanted to do this ever since I met you

He kissed her, squiggling his tongue on the inside of her mouth, she gave off the sweetest taste his tongue was ever privileged to enjoy

Danielle- ~No, this is wrong! I don't love Itachi like this, and now…I don't love him at all!~

When Itachi broke away he attached to her neck, unbuttoning the collar so he could give the girl his love bites

Itachi- ~She's mine, all mine~

Danielle screamed as loud as she could, thrashing and kicking Itachi

Itachi- ~She hasn't hit puberty yet, so she doesn't feel the immense pleasure of my touch. Oh well, I will still get her to moan my name~

Danielle- Let go! *tears*

The ground began shaking violently; Itachi could feel enormous chakra racing from Danielle's body

Itachi- Its okay Danielle, calm down…

!!!- Big brother, how could you?

Itachi- Sasuke…

Danielle- You mercilessly slaughtered your own people, you monster!

Gigantic carnivorous plants appeared from the ground thrashing and destroying everything; some of them were able to latch onto Itachi

Danielle- You don't deserve to live!

The plants were constricting Itachi, but he sliced through them, running towards Danielle. Before he could reach her Sasuke stood in his way.

Itachi- Foolish little brother, you wonder how I could do this? Allow me to show you…

He activated the mangekyo sharingan and created the Tsukoyomi world, showing Sasuke the images of the clan being slaughtered. Danielle watched Sasuke scream while holding his head

Danielle- Sasuke!

Itachi held Danielle and kissed her again; Danielle struggled again throwing more of her plant servants at him.

Itachi- So resilient

He slashed the plants again, Sasuke ran out of the room screaming

Itachi- That's it little brother, run, cling to your pathetic existence…as a coward

Danielle smacked Itachi across his face, he stared her down

Itachi- Why do you resist me so much? I thought you loved me?

Danielle- I love you as a friend…or I did…and besides, I am 7 years younger than you!

Itachi- Age makes no difference when you're in love

Danielle- I don't love you! I love Gaara!

Itachi's gaze hardened and so did Danielle's. He activated Mangekyo sharingan and suddenly Danielle found herself chained to a plush bed naked. Itachi crawled on top of her dressed in the same attire

Itachi- You belong to me, my dearest Danielle

Danielle- Get away from me! Stay back you pervert! Molester! Creep!

Her arms and legs got slashed and whipped, she screamed in pain

Itachi- Don't resist and there won't be any pain

With those words he pushed inside of her making her scream from the size and the pain

Itachi- Say my name!

He made a fast pace, enjoying every scream coming out of the small blonde beneath him. Danielle unleashed a flurry of tears along with her screams but soon her throat became numb so she could no longer scream, no matter how much she wanted to.

Itachi- And here I was hoping to here you moan my name in pure lust, oh well, maybe if we do it for real…

Danielle- ~For real?~

Danielle found herself back in Itachi's arms fully clothed. It was the same room they had been talking in

Danielle- ~It was some kind of illusion…t-that he created with those eyes~

Her body was trembling in fear, Itachi cuddled her as tears fell sown her face

Itachi- Sssh, its okay now

Danielle- ~Don't touch me, leave me alone! I hate you Itachi, I hate you!~

The plants tore up every part of the Uchiha compound, devouring the corpses. Itachi attempted to calm her down but it only served to anger the plants, making them bigger and more ferocious, that when Itachi felt a familiar presence

Itachi- Hello, Kakashi…

Danielle looked up and saw a man standing behind Itachi. He had spiky silver hair and wore an ANBU outfit just like Itachi's; his left eye was closed and had a scar over it.

Kakashi- You slaughtered your entire clan…

Itachi- Sasuke is still alive

Danielle looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes.

Kakashi- What have you done to the princess?

Itachi- Nothing

Hiashi Hyuga attempted to hit him but Itachi was able to dodge it, luckily he grabbed Danielle before Itachi finished his dodge maneuver

Itachi- I will take my leave now, but know this…princess Danielle will be mine…

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves; Danielle was still shaking and clinging to Hiashi

Hiashi- She's terrified

Kakashi- Danielle, what did Itachi do to you?

She looked up with teary eyes, she froze when she saw Kakashi's left eye, and it was a sharingan like Itachi's. She made a hoarse scream

Danielle- *raspy voice* Those eyes! Stay back!

She clung to Hiashi who held her in a protective embrace

Hiashi- What on earth is going on?

Kakashi- I'm not sure, but I believe Itachi used the sharingan's genjutsu abilities against the princess.

Hiashi kept hold of the shaking and crying girl, attempting to calm her

Kakashi- What now?

Hiashi- The Uchiha's agreed to let the Hyuga clan watch over her, and she is very interested in Neji

Kakashi- All right, I'm going to find Sasuke

He disappeared, Hiashi carried Danielle all the way to the Hyuga compound, and by the time got there she was fast asleep.

Hyuga member- Lord Hiashi!

Hiashi- Sssh! The princess is asleep.

Hyuga member- Sorry

Hiashi- Prepare a bed in one of the guestrooms, and find Neji

Hyuga member- Yes sir

He prepared a room and easily located Neji

Neji- What do you require, Lord Hiashi?

Hiashi- I need you to stay with the princess tonight, she has just witnessed the massacre of the Uchiha clan

Neji- Oh my…

Hiashi- Please tend to her Neji

Neji- Of course

Once Hiashi placed Danielle in the bed Neji placed the blanket over the 2 of them, Danielle snuggled in his chest.

Hiashi- Goodnight

Neji- Goodnight Lord Hiashi ~And goodnight to you, princess~

-Morning-

Hiashi asked that Neji and Danielle meet him in the family room. Once they got there got there they saw the entire elders council and Hiashi sitting

Hiashi- Sit down you 2

They did so; Danielle was scared so Neji took her hand in his giving it a small squeeze. She relaxed in his comfort

Elder- Princess, it has been an ancient tradition since the first Hokage that the princess of enetna should marry a member of the Hyuga clan

Danielle- ~What?~

Elder- As such, you have decided whom you will marry when you become of proper age

Danielle- I have?

Elder- You have become very close to Neji, have you not?

Danielle- He is someone I trust with anything

Hiashi- Then it's decided, when you and Neji become the proper age of 15, you shall wed!

Danielle's jaw dropped, Neji held her in a tight and loving embrace

Neji- This is wonderful, now we can be together forever

Danielle- Together…for…~Gaara…~

She widened her eyed and slapped Neji, the crowd gasped

Danielle- No! Nobody can tell me who I'm supposed to marry! I'm tired of everyone making my decisions for me! I will not marry Neji; I'm already married to Gaara!

Hiashi- But you're 6…

Danielle- I don't care, I'm going back to Suna to be with my husband!

She ran out of the compound as fast as she could, not even bothering to put her shoes on. She was still running when she was outside the village

Danielle- ~I don't care if those people hate me, I don't care! I just want to see you…Gaara…~

She tripped on a rock and fell down a hill, hitting her head on a tree and blacking out

???- Danielle! Danielle!

She opened her blue-green eyes and saw her mother holding her

Danielle- Mommy!

She hugged her tightly

Mother- Danielle where were you? I've been looking for you for 3 days!

Danielle- But mommy, you've only been gone for 3 hours

Mother- Honey

She felt a bump on Danielle's head

Mother- ~ I think she has amnesia~


	6. Chapter 6

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 6- RETURN TO THE PRESENT

Nikole (Danielle's first name, which she now goes by) woke up in a cold sweat. She is 17 years old now; her glasses now have square frames giving the woman with a large bosom a distinguished look. Her blonde hair was chopped to ½ inch above her shoulders. She took a deep breath and her alarm clocked buzzed

Nikole- 5:30 already?

She turned it off

Yo, I'm Nikole Danielle Bell; I'm a senior at Sierra high school in the snowy state of Colorado. When I was little I got lost for 3 days, but all I could remember was 3 hours of it. My clothes were different and I had a bump on my head. The doctors said that I had a bad case of amnesia, and the memories may never come back, but that dream…no that couldn't be it, I've just been watching too much anime after 10:00…that's all…

She dressed herself in blue jeans, a black tight t-shirt, black converses, a watch and on her neck was he Sierra Id covered by her flash drive.

Nikole- ~Dammit! I think I went up another bra size! I gotta go shopping…again~

She straightened her hair, getting all of the curls out of it before she put it in a ponytail. She then took her backpack, purse and books upstairs and set them on the couch.

Dad- Morning

Nikole- Good morning Daddy! ^^ Morning Hemi!

She cuddled and scratched the ears of her black lab puppy, and then she put some hot pockets in the microwave and poured her some juice.

Dad- Finals are coming up, its already December, you have 2 weeks, are you okay?

Nikole- Yep! But I need to stay after school today to work on my Geometry grade, and the anime club's first meeting is tomorrow so I'll be home around 4:45.

Dad- Kay, have fun. Anything you need?

Nikole- I'm good.

That dream really screwed with my head, but it was just a dream

Nikole- I'm gonna leave early today.

Dad- Why?

Nikole- I have to return movies to blockbuster, books to the library, and I want to check out more manga.

Dad- All right, have a good day

She took the keys off the rack and put on her black Naruto hoodie

Dad- Go in the Ion, it needs gas

Nikole- Hai!

She opened the garage door and headed out

-Library-

Nikole was looking through the manga section and put her picks into a large blue bag

Librarian- Nikole dear, I have a favor to ask you

Nikole- Hm?

Librarian- Your so anime savvy that I was wondering if you would run the anime club at the end of this month?

Nikole- I'll have to see if I have time

Librarian- Okay, let me know

-School-

Nikole parked in the student section and put her keys in her pocket with her ipod

Jeremy- Grandma Tsunade (Her nickname)

Nikole- Hey Naruto

They exchanged hugs and walked to the front door that was still locked.

Nikole- You think they'd open the doors earlier in the winter

Kyle- Guess not

When security did open the door, a sigh emitted from Nikole's lips

Nikole- Thank goddess **(I'm freezing to death out here!)**

In case you haven't figured it out, I'm a huge anime fan, an otaku, if you will

She plopped down on a seat; Ryan and Alex sat next to her

Jeremy- What's going on with you, Grandma?

Nikole- My English teacher is making us do a play

Ryan- What play?

Nikole- A play she wrote called 'Phantom of the auditorium' **(Goosebumps rip off!)**

Jeremy- Who are you playing?

Nikole- The love interest of the phantom, Lady Esmerelda!

The bell rang

Kenny- Isn't your 1st hour on the other side of the building?

Nikole- Shit!

-3rd hour auditorium-

Nikole was waiting for everyone in the auditorium, her boredom catching up to her, she saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her from the rafters

Nikole- ~The hell?~

Door opened as her classmates and teacher came in, the eyes disappeared.

Nikole- ~What the fuck was that?~

Ms. Wilderom- What are you looking at Nikole?

Nikole- Nothing. ~Just a really creepy pair of eyes, they look…familiar~


	7. Chapter 7

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 7- MONSTER OF THE AUDITORIUM

Ms. Wilderom- Okay class…hush!

Nikole- Joe's missing. He was supposed to play the phantom~

Tamauro- Should we really be in here. I mean…after all the mysterious deaths…

Ms. Wilderom- All right enough! Those deaths were declared animal attacks…where is Joe?

She walked off

Nikole- Hey, what's this about mysterious deaths?

Justin- 6 janitors were found in here dead, their organs and veins were ripped out of their skin

Angel- Gross!

Then those eyes…

!!!!- AAAAAAAAH!

Nikole- That was Miss Wilderom, c'mon!

The group found Miss Wilderom's body crushed to death, her blood and organs spewed

Megan- Oh my god!

Nikole- Son of a bitch!

High on the catwalk yellow eyes turned to sea foam green as a man stared intently at Nikole

???- ~Danielle…I finally found you…~

Tavarez- Nasty

Justin- We better get the hell outta here!

As they tried to run out of the auditorium the doors shut and locked

Saw that one coming

Angel- Oh hell, we're gonna die!

Nikole examined Miss Wilderom's body; she saw a few grains of sand near the body

Nikole- Can't be…~It was just a dream…right?~

While everyone else was running, screaming, and trying to break down the doors, Nikole sat down, thinking

What if it wasn't just a dream? What if it really happened? If I'm just now remembering…if that's true…then those eyes were…

???- Nobody will leave!

A deformed creature jumped down from the catwalk, it had one long claw, one human arm and a long tail. Nikole knew this figure

Justin- W-w-w-what the hell…is that?

???- Your worst nightmare

Tamauro- That thing is nasty

???- Danielle…its good to see you again

Angel- Who's that?

Justin- Nobody named Danielle is here

Nikole- Not exactly

Nikole got away from Miss Wilderom and walked over to the creature

Nikole- Danielle…is my middle name…the name he remembers me by…

Justin- You know him?

Nikole- Yeah…

Justin- You're here for her right? Then take her and leave!

???- How dare you talk about Danielle as though she was trash

Nikole- I haven't been called Danielle since the 5th grade, its usually Nikole or Nikki.

???- I like Nikki; it suits you as a woman…

Megan- Okay, you have her, now let us go!

???- No! You people don't deserve to live, so you will die here, and your blood will be given to Nikki…

Nikole- Gaara, that's enough!

He turned around to face her, his body returned to its original human form

Gaara- The world itself will never be enough for me, but you, you are the world to me

Nikole- I was 6 and lonely, I didn't understand what I was getting into

Gaara- You're my wife!

Nikole- No I'm not!

Gaara- You are mine and no one else's! Are you abandoning me after everything you said, and promised?

Nikole- No, I'm not abandoning you Gaara, you have to realize that I'm older and more mature you can't hold me to something I said when we were kids. But I want us to start our relationship over, and this time, we'll do it right.

Gaara- Right?

Nikole- We're older we can have a real relationship and maybe, just maybe, I can rekindle the feelings I had for you.

Gaara- I understand

She hugged him tightly; his arms went around her waist, sniffing her hair.

Gaara- I love you so much

Nikole- I missed you…Gaara…~The warmth in my heart, I think I really was…~

Tavarez- You gonna let us go or what?

Gaara- No

Nikole- Hicca?

Gaara- We are the only ones who matter in this world. Anyone who dares to stand in our way…must die!

I forgot about that…Shukaku has manipulated his lonely mind…and the fact that those leaf shinobi took me away from him didn't help either

She slapped Gaara hard across his cheek

Nikole- You need to wake the fuck up!

Gaara- Nikki…

Nikole- This is who I really am Gaara, I won't take shit from anyone!

Gaara- Why did…

Nikole- Because you need a reality check, how dare you kill innocent people!

Gaara- They are not innocent, they are cruel to you, and would willingly sacrifice you to save themselves

Nikole- It's a basic human instinct. I don't have it, but its very common, and I'm not exactly popular with them so they wouldn't care.

Gaara- You are nothing like them

Nikole- I may not have shed the blood of innocence but I am not innocent by any stretch of the imagination

Justin- Just let us go

Gaara- I'll let you go…

Others- Whew!

Gaara- To hell…

His sand wrapped around their bodies, Nikole watched as they struggled and scream in the grip of the endless sand

Nikole- Stop it Gaara! Leave them alone!

Gaara- Sand burial!

The blood spattered across the doors and chairs, raining down like the fire of hell

Gaara- Isn't it beautiful Nikki?

Nikole- Let me go! Let me go!

Gaara- I lost you once, I'm not losing you again!

She stepped on his foot, forcing him to release her. She ran backstage into the dressing room and shut herself in the closet

Goddess alive! He's a monster! What happened to the sweet, loving Gaara…the one who stole my heart…11 years ago…

Gaara- Come out, come out…

Shit! There's no way he found me this fast!

Through the crack of the door she could see Gaara searching around the dressing room. His sand crept along the doorframe of the closet.

Oh no! No! No! No!

He followed the sand to the closet

He opened the closet door and grabbed her wrist, yanking her into his embrace

Gaara- I found you

Nikole- Get away from me! Let me go!

Gaara- Going to run again?

Nikole- It's better than being near you!

Gaara- Why do you run? Aren't you happy to see me again?

Nikole- Gaara, you're evil. You're so different than…

Gaara- When we first met?

Nikole- Why…why do you believe that everyone is beneath you?

Gaara- I don't think everyone is beneath me, you are far above me. We should get married in Suna, you can choreograph the whole wedding, then we'll have children and live together forever, won't that be nice?

He nuzzled his face in her neck, enjoying the scent of her apple blossom perfume

Nikole- Stop it…

What can I do now?

Gaara- Come on. If we leave now we'll make it to Suna by sunset.

Wait, the bell's gonna ring soon…and with the easily amused population and crowding…

Nikole- Okay. But can I get my stuff first?

Gaara- Fine.

He allowed her to grab her things from the main auditorium. She wiped her tears and ran over to him.

Nikole- Shall we?

Gaara- Yes

He took her out back to where a carriage waited.

Nikole- Wow

Gaara- I almost forgot to tell you. My father died, and I have taken his place as Kazekage

Nikole- That explains the carriage **(I wanna ride the horse!)**

Gaara opened the carriage door

Gaara- Ladies first

So now he acts like a gentlemen

Suddenly the bell rang and many kids came outside and huddled around the carriage and Gaara

Gaara- Get away! Nikki…

He couldn't find her in the crowd

Gaara- ~So, she ran away. It doesn't matter because no matter where you go, I will find you~


	8. Chapter 8

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 8- MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!

Nikole ran into the very front of the building and hid behind a tree.

Nikole- ~This is not good, if I go back inside Gaara will kill everyone…what do I do?~

She heard the snapping crush of the sand burial

Nikole- ~Oh goddess…he just won't stop!~

Gaara came around front, his sand not far behind

Nikole- ~The sand! He's using it like a bloodhound to track me!~

Nikole noticed a small opening in the brick wall

Nikole- ~Thank goddess for my limber body~

She crawled through the space and squeezed herself out at the end. She was in the main office

Nikole- ~He's just gonna follow me in the school…and there are so many people here…~

Principal- Nikole? What are you doing here?

Nikole ran out of the office and up the stairs. A teacher caught her by the arm

Nikole- Let go!

Teacher- Where's your hall pass?

Nikole- I don't have one, now let go dammit!

Teacher- That fowl mouth of yours is going to the office!

Nikole- ~I somehow have to get everyone out of the school…but how?~

That's when Nikole's eyes caught sight of the fire drill lever

Nikole- ~Duh!~

Nikole- Allow me to apologize in advanced for this

Teacher- For what?

She stomped on the teacher's foot and then kicked him in the chest lightly, so that she could get away. Nikole then pulled the lever down setting off the alarm and sprinklers

Teachers- What do you think you're doing?

Nikole- Saving lives!

All of the teachers and students all over the building ran outside as quickly as possible. Once everyone was outside Nikole put the lever back as to not alert the fire department

Good. Everyone's out, and by now, Gaara's inside

Outside of the building everyone was going home. Nikole sighed and shivered, she was now sopping wet, her clothes sticking like glue, it showed off her curves. To prepare Nikole ran into the art room and removed her jacket

I'm ready for you Gaara, bring it on

-With Gaara-

His sand ran up the stairs, following Nikole's scent

Gaara- ~You can't hide forever~

The sand stopped at room 201 and crept along the door frame

Gaara- So you're in here huh?

He opened the door slowly, looking for any trace of his beloved

Gaara- Nikki…

A glimpse of golden hair caught his eye. As he walked into the room he saw the corner of her Naruto jacket, she was hiding under the desk

Gaara- ~Too easy~ Come here!

When he grabbed the jacket a bunch of cans rolled out from under it

Gaara- ~A rouse?~

Giant paint buckets came flying down from the ceiling, Gaara's sand shield shot up. The buckets tipped over and spilled water all over Gaara and his sand, Nikole giggled, she was really up in the ceiling panels

Gaara- Clever. But sand dries quickly

Nikole- It doesn't matter how quickly it dries, if it can't reach you, it can't help you

She tugged strings and down below the buckets grabbed all of the sand, closed it off and brought it up to her

Nikole- Bingo!

Gaara- You really are good…now I want more, come down from there

Nikole- No!

Gaara- Let me look at you

Nikole- I'm wet from the sprinklers!

Gaara- Really? *licks lips*

Oh shit…in retrospect, maybe that was a bad idea

His sand sprang out of the bucket and grabbed Nikole, bringing her to Gaara

Gaara- Since we're both wet…it would be better if we got out of these clothes…

Nikole- B-but without our clothes we'll catch cold

Gaara- We can keep each other warm

Gaara took off Nikole's shirt, rubbing her cold, wet stomach

Nikole- Stop it!

He ignored her cries and took off the girl's jeans, showing off her Mario boxers. Gaara groped her breasts through the white bra

Gaara- They're quite big

Now I wish I was flat-chested.

He shoved her onto the floor straddling her

Nikole- Get off!

Gaara- You don't command me…

Nikole- No! I hate you, you monster!

Gaara- M-m-monster…

He grabbed his head and got off of Nikole screaming

Nikole- Oh my god! Gaara! Gaara! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

She hugged him tightly

Nikole- Its okay, I'm here

He broke free and punched her in the gut

Nikole- W-why…

Gaara- You don't wanna be mine Nikole? After all the time I spent pondering over you, the years I waited to see you?

He wrapped his hands around her neck and started squeezing

Gaara- I'll kill you…that way…no one can have you…

Nikole's vision was becoming blurry and her breath was shallow

Nikole- I'm…so…rry…

Gaara- Sorry? I'll make you sorry!

Nikole- Please…let…go…

Gaara- Let go? You want me to let go? Why?

Nikole- Can't…breathe…

Gaara- Are you gonna be good?

She nodded her head, he released her throat. Nikole cough and gasped for air

Gaara- Nikki…

She got up off the ground and looked into his eyes

Gaara- Do you love me?

If I don't do what he wants…he really will kill me…

Nikole- Yes…

Gaara- Do you need me?

Nikole- Yes…

He hugged her tightly

Gaara- Do you remember when I first held you like this?

Nikole- Yeah. I was separated from my mom…and crying like a fountain

Gaara- I wanted to help you, but at the same time I was hoping we would never find your mom…

Nikole- Why?

Gaara- Because if we found her, then you would have left me…

Nikole- No. See, when I was with you…I forgot all of the tragedies and loneliness in my life. You made me feel like I was worth something…

I really do love Gaara…he always made me feel loved…and even now, I feel his love…

Gaara- Come. It'll take us till midnight to get to Suna

Nikole- All right. Um, where's my stuff?

Gaara- In the carriage

Nikole- Kay. Shall we go?

She took his hand in her and smiled

Nikole- Hey Gaara. Can I move modern furniture and accessories in our place?

Gaara- If you want

Nikole- Yay! ^^

She clung to Gaara all the way to the carriage. Gaara lifted Nikole into the white ride, following her tute suite

Gaara- Go

The carriage rode off, passing through some sort of dimensional rift. Once they got through it Nikole could see the endless desert outside her window

Nikole- Damn, so this is a real desert

Gaara- You've been here before

Nikole- To tell you the truth Gaara, until last night I had forgotten everything that had happened in this world

Gaara- What?

Nikole- Leaf ninja's are the one's who took me away from you that day. I stayed with the Uchiha clan…and watched as Itachi slaughtered his family…I was told that Suna hates the princess of enetna…that you were created to kill me…

Tears began to stream from her eyes, Gaara pulled her close

Nikole- I was torn apart by that…and then…I…learned that the princess was supposed to marry a member of the Hyuga clan…they said I had to marry someone I met just that day…

She snuggled in his chest

Nikole- I was tired of everyone telling me how to live my life, so I slapped my "fiancé" and ran out of the leaf village. I was hoping to see you again…so that you could help me forget all of the pain.

Gaara- What happened after that?

Nikole- I tripped on a rock and bumped my head on a tree, causing amnesia. My mother found me and took me to the doctor. The doctor said that whatever I saw during those 3 days was so horrible that I repressed it into my subconscious

Gaara- And you remember it all last night?

Nikole- In a dream…but I'm glad I remembered, because now I remember how much I loved you…and still love you

Gaara- Nikki…

Nikole- Gaara…

Gaara took Nikole in his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Nikole felt a tongue at her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed his tongue to enter her caverns

Wow…our first kiss…it truly is magical…

Gaara continued his assault on her mouth, tasting the girl he desperately longed for. When they broke he stared deeply into Nikole's eyes.

Gaara- I love you so much

Nikole- I love you too Gaara…

She snuggled deep into his neck, breathing in the smell of desert spices

Take me away Gaara; take me far away…so I can never be hurt again

Gaara- We're making better time than I thought. We'll be in Suna in 2 hours

Nikole- Cool. Um…Gaara?

Gaara- Yes?

Nikole- What are we gonna do when we get to Suna?

Gaara- I'm going to introduce you to the elders and my siblings and announce we're getting married

Nikole- Kay…

Gaara- Is there a problem?

Nikole- No, just wondering

The carriage was suddenly split in half; Gaara had a tight hold on Nikole

Nikole- What the hell happened?

Gaara- We're being attacked, stay put

He released Nikole and stepped out of the carriage laying his eyes on 5 men in black cloaks with red clouds on them

Gaara- What do you want now?

-Carriage-

Nikole held her knees to her chest and sighed

I hope Gaara's okay

???- Its good to see you again…Danielle…

She turned around to lock her blue-green eyes with red ones

Nikole- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gaara- Nikki!

Pein- Sounds like we now have what we want, so now, farewell Lord Kazekage

They jumped away

Deidara- Here's a parting gift, un!

He threw a clay bird at Gaara and it exploded. Gaara's sand shield protected him from the blast and when the smoke cleared he couldn't see anyone

Gaara- Damn them


	9. Chapter 9

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 9- ITACHI'S RETURN

Nikole woke up in a large decorated room, lying on a couch

The hell…the last thing I remember was hearing that voice…and then a stinging pain came to the back of my neck…

She sat up and looked around. The room was decorated cutely and fit for a 5-year-old little rich girl who gets money from daddy. Pink covered the walls, the sheets, and even the very couch she was on

Holy goddess in heaven! I'm dead, and in hell! Help me goddess, I don't deserve this, please just send me to Lady Evina instead!

She jumped off of the couch and ran out of the room, only to have her face meet a male chest

Nikole- Owch….

???- You're awake, good.

She looked up and her blue-green eyes saw a yellow eye looking at her through the mouth of a giant venus flytrap, wearing an Akatsuki uniform

Plant man- Now that you're awake…

The flytrap opened and revealed a man's head with brown hair, yellow eyes and skin that was half-black and half-white

Zetsu

Zetsu- You can meet the leader.

He took her by the arm

Zetsu- Let's go

Nikole- No! Let me go you overgrown weed!

Zetsu- No matter how much you struggle princess, I am stronger and I will have my way

He threw her over his shoulder ignoring her kicks, screams and curses. He walked into a room where an elder gentlemen was sitting, this guy had orange spiked hair and piercings all over his face

Pein, the akatsuki leader…

Pein- Put her down Zetsu

He obeyed, placing Nikole on a chair

Pein- Where's Itachi?

Oh no…

!!!!- Right here

Itachi walked into the room and smirked at Nikole

Its official, the goddesses hate me, and now they're sticking it to me.

Itachi- Danielle, you have grown into a beautiful woman

Nikole- Yeah **(That's not something I wanna hear from you!)**

Itachi- Did you like the room I prepared for you, it's perfectly fit for a princess

Nikole- It's fit for a 7 year old, not a 17 year old **(And its too damn girly to boot!)**

Itachi- Sorry, I thought you would enjoy the princess feeling

Nikole- It's too pink

Pein- You don't like pink?

Nikole- I hate all bright colors, a black room with some blood red drapes and skulls would've worked

The 3 men were silent

Itachi- Danielle, you certainly have changed.

Nikole- I didn't change, I just grew up and realized that I should be myself, not a person someone else wants me to be. I am who I am.

Itachi- So confident, I like it.

Pein- I must agree, your confidence is inspiring

Nikole- Why am I here anyway?

Itachi- Do you not remember? I said I would come back for you

He knelt down and captured Nikole's lips. To him she tasted far better than before, Nikole slapped him hard

Nikole- What the hell are you doing you sick bastard?

Zetsu- Temperamental

Nikole- I will never forgive what you did to your clan, what you wanted to do to me! Never!

Itachi- Why are you so upset?

Nikole- Why? Why? Are you fucking serious? Are you fu-cking serious? Did you not hear me?

Itachi- It was a long time ago.

Nikole-You still did it!

Pein- No need to yell…

Nikole- And you! Your organization is just a pinky and the brain rip off!

Pein- Calm down…

Nikole- Calm down? Hell no! I don't fucking think so!

She slammed her fist at the wall behind Pein making it crumble into pieces

Zetsu- Damn…

Nikole- I'm out of here!

As she walked out Zetsu grabbed her arm

Zetsu- You're not going anywhere!

She wrapped her arms around his waist and tossed him back where he hit his head

Pein- Now that's flexibility

She stood back up from her bent position and walked off

Itachi- I don't remember her being so hostile

-Hallway-

Nikole continued brooding down the hallway until she saw a puppet girl before her, then she began shivering. Sasori stood before Nikole

Sasori- I cannot let you leave princess

Nikole- D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d…

She fell backwards and fainted. Pein, Itachi and Zetsu came upon them

Pein- What happened Sasori?

Sasori- She saw my puppet and fainted

Itachi- Strange

-Bedroom-

Pein and Itachi were sitting beside Nikole who was unconscious on the bed.

Pein- Despite her temper, she is a magnificent and beautiful woman.

Itachi- She is my woman, don't touch her! You desire her powers not her!

Pein- Don't be selfish Itachi

Nikole- *shoots up in bed* No! Evil dolls! Help!

She opened her eyes and looked around

Pein- Are you all right Danielle-hime?

Nikole- Was that doll a dream?

Sasori knocked on the door and let himself in

Sasori- Are you feeling better princess?

Nikole- I guess so…

Sasori- I made you something

Nikole- Hm?

He held before her a small marionette girl with blonde curls and a puffy black dress, Nikole screamed

Nikole- Keep it away!

She slapped the things on the ground and threw a pillow at it

Nikole- Damn…dolls…

Sasori- You don't like it?

Nikole- Dolls are creepy ugly little things that stare at you with soulless eyes and plot you demise!

Pein- ~A phobia?~

Itachi- Could you give us some time alone?

Sasori and Pein left the room; Itachi watched as Nikole's eyes followed Pein and Sasori out of the room

Itachi- Danielle…or should I call you Nikki?

Nikole- Hm?

Itachi- Nikki, its what the Kazekage called you.

Nikole- I haven't been called Danielle since I was in the fifth grade

Itachi- Nikole Danielle Bell, that's your full name, right?

Nikole- Yeah, so?

Itachi- Just asking

He crawled on the bed, grabbing Nikole's waist

Itachi- You are far more beautiful than before, you've become a woman ~That means that now…she will enjoy my touches~

I don't like the look in his eyes

He kissed her with a passionate force. Nikole shoved him away and tried to punch him but he caught her fist.

Itachi- It seems we must return to the world of Tsukoyomi

His eyes created the kaleidoscope eyes with sharingan and Nikole found herself in a black area with her hands chained above her head. Itachi was shirtless before her

Nikole- What's with this crappy set up? Couldn't you have visualized me naked?

Itachi- I could have, but that wouldn't have been any fun…now that you're old enough to have horny sensitivity

He slid his hand under her shirt making Nikole gasp at his cold touch

Itachi- Now the real fun can begin

Inner Nikole yanked on Itachi's ponytail forcing him back

Inner Nikole- C'mere pretty boy!

She slammed her fist in his face; this power broke the genjutsu and sent the real Itachi flying across the room and into a wall.

Itachi- W-w…how…

Nikole- The greatest weakness of any mind invasion or control jutsu is…

He stared

Nikole- Split personality

**(Split personality)**

Pein rushed into the room

Pein- Itachi! What the hell happened!

Itachi- *stands up* I didn't foresee such a comeback

I don't think anybody knew about Tsukoyomi's weakness other than me…not even the Uchiha clan themselves

Pein- Itachi, bring Nikki-hime to the dining room

Since when did he decide to call me Nikki?

-Dining room-

Nikole was seated in the head chair that resembled a throne. Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuza were gathered around her.

Nikole- What's this about? What did I do?

Pein- Don't worry Nikki-hime, the problem isn't you…its Itachi

Itachi- Excuse me?

Pein- You're far too possessive and selfish of the princess. You can't keep her to yourself

Nikole- Oh boy **(Something bad is about to happen)**

Pein- The princess does not belong to you, she belongs to the Akatsuki.

Nikole- I don't belong to anyone! **(Specially not to you bunch of crazy mother fuckers!)**

Deidara- Can I now?

Pein- Yes

Deidara shoved a kunai through Itachi's heart, he fell instantly.

Oh holy goddess! They killed one of there own!

Pein- Now…

Their attention turned towards Nikole

Sasori- You belong to the Akatsuki Nikki-hime…


	10. Chapter 10

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 10- AKATSUKI'S TRUE PURPOSE

Nikole backed up in her chair, Pein grabbed her arm

Pein- Fear not, we have no reason to hurt you

Nikole- What about rape?

Sasori- It won't be rape if you just relax; we only want to please you…

Nikole- It would please me if you let me go!

Kakuza- Come now, it won't hurt

Deidara- Once it starts you won't want it to stop

Hidan- Who gets her first?

Pein- As leader I should be the one to please the princess first

Sasori- Not fair!

As they argued Nikole got out of her seat and ran for the door only to be caught by Hidan who licked her ear

Hidan- I have an idea, we can let the princess decide

Pein- How so?

Hidan- The first one to make her moan gets her first.

Deidara- Deal

Hidan used his scythe to cut her shirt open, then he began licking her stomach, Nikole bit her lip to stop from moaning. Deidara snatched Nikole away and started sucking on her neck, licking it on occasion. Nikole stepped on his foot and kicked him in the balls

Sasori- It seems she doesn't like you very much Deidara

Deidara- Stuff it!

Pein grabbed Nikole's breasts and squeezed she was frozen by his cold hands fondling her mounds

Nikole- Let go you pervert! Your hands are freezing!

Sasori- You all lack finesse

He used chakra strings to make Nikole jump into his arms. Nikole blushed at his cute smiling face

Sasori- Always be gentle

He gave her a light kiss on the lips and looked into her eyes, her blush increased

Sasori- Did you like that that…Nikki-hime?

She put her face in his chest to hide her growing blush, but Sasori tilted her chin so she would look at him

Sasori- Let's not hide that pretty face of yours, shall we?

Nikole- Oh…

He kissed her again, this time he inserted his tongue into her caverns. Nikole moaned into his kiss, Sasori quickly parted away from the yearning Nikole

Sasori- I win

Pein- Well…a deal is a deal

Sasori- Yes, but perhaps if we work together we can truly please the princess

Zetsu- I like that idea

Pein- Kakuza!

Kakuza's tentacles wrapped around Nikole's arms and legs and put her on the table with her appendages spread

Hidan- Our first task is undressing her…completely

Pein- We shall leave that task to you

Hidan shredded all of her remaining clothing so that Nikole was naked on the table

Nikole- Let go you perverts! Let go! Put me down!

Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori and Pein crawled on the table towards her

Nikole- W-what are you going to do to me?

Deidara- Make you scream

Deidara and Sasori each took a breast in their mouth sucking on it. Nikole moaned at their flickering tongues. Pein licked her earlobe and moved across her face to her lips, there was a piercing on his tongue that made her shiver when it hit her tongue

Zetsu- I will go first

The plant man spread her legs farther apart placing his head in between her legs and stuck his tongue up her clit, forcing her to scream at the top of her lungs

Nikole- Stop it! Stop it!

Pein- Hush now, he's preparing you, and fret not my dear, you will get a turn with all of us

But I don't want a turn with everyone

All 7 of them got a chance to place their members inside the screaming and crying princess. The screams did not cease until those members of the Akatsuki had planted their seeds inside Nikole, by this time their beloved princess was huffing in all the air she could get, tears stained her face

Pein- You belong to the Akatsuki now Nikki-hime. If you don't want this to happen again then you will do what we say and use your powers to help our goal

Nikole nodded

Nikole- But…but what if…

Pein- As long as you continue to work for the Akatsuki we won't force ourselves on you. If you, however, are horny you can come to any or all of us

Kakuza- I'll clean her up.

He took the princess to the bathroom and turned on the bath water. Once the water reached the proper level he undressed himself and got in the water with Nikole in his lap. Kakuza gently poured water over her chest, letting the beautiful princess get used to the warm water

Kakuza- Is it warm enough?

Nikole- Yes…

Kakuza- Don't be mad princess, we really do have your best interest in mind. Tilt your head; I need to wash your hair

She obeyed him; her face was still stained with tears

Kakuza- Are you angry?

Nikole- No. Just sad.

As he finished cleaning her she stood up and dried herself off.

Kakuza- Why are you sad Nikki-hime?

Nikole- Why am I sad? Why am I sad? You kidnapped me from my fiancé…you gang rape me on a table…and you ask me why I'm sad?

Kakuza held Nikole in his arms and kissed her deeply. Nikole slapped him across the face

Nikole- Get away from me!

Kakuza held her arms above her head and pinned her against the wall

Kakuza- You are the princess for the Akatsuki, which means you belong to each and every member, you are to do what we say when we say it or…

He licked her face

Kakuza- We can have our way with you

Nikole- I'm…I'm sorry…

Kakuza- Sorry? Does that mean you'll behave?

Nikole- Yes

She wrapped her arms around his neck

Nikole- Kakuza-sama…I feel…horny

Kakuza- Then allow me to fulfill your desires

He sucked on her neck; she stroked his head mask and moaned

Nikole- ~Come on, push me against the sink~

As she wanted he pinned her up against the sink, Nikole smirked and shoved his head into the sink, starting the water to drown his head, he gurgled and tried to get up but Nikole's weight could hold him down until he finally stopped moving

Done and done

She took Kakuza's cloak and wrapped herself in it before running out of the bathroom. Once she was out Kakuza lifted his head from the sink

Kakuza- You can't kill what is already dead, dear princess

-Main hallway-

Nikole had found the front entrance to the Akatsuki's cave lair

Nikole- ~Free at last!~

Deidara stood in front of the entrance, Nikole cursed herself

Deidara- Going somewhere?

Nikole- Yeah, out that door

Nikole stared angrily and put her hands together, the ground started shaking

Deidara- Oh hell…

Nikole- Poke`mon ninja art: Frenzy plant!

The plants splurged from the ground and struck at Deidara, Nikole then ran out of the place and smiled when the sunshine hit her face

Free! I'm free! Now I can find Gaara!

She felt a prick in the back of her neck and fell down

Nikole- W-what…

She looked up and saw a very familiar 6-armed man staring down at her

???- Come princess, Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you…


	11. Chapter 11

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 11- ESCAPE FROM SOUND, THE SASUKE RESCUE MISSION

Nikole fell into a deep sleep. The man held her bridal style

???- The princess is beautiful~

He carried her off into a basement manor where a certain snake sannin was waiting

???- Lord Orochimaru, I brought the princess

Orochimaru- Good Kidomaru, place her in the guest bedroom

He did as he was asked to do, placing her on the plush bed in the very dark room

-Down the hall-

Orochimaru was in Kimimaro's hospital room talking to Sasuke and Kabuto

Orochimaru- It would seem that the leaf village has sent out a squad to retrieve you Sasuke

Sasuke- Hn

Kabuto- What should we do my lord?

Orochimaru- Send out the sound four to keep them company

Kimimaro- L-Lord Orochimaru, please let me go too…

Kabuto- Your very weak right now Kimimaro, don't talk

He lifted himself out of the bed

Kimimaro- I have to fulfill my purpose

Kabuto- Kimi…

Orochimaru- Let him go. You couldn't stop him anyway

Kimimaro left the room

-Guest room-

Nikole opened her eyes and stretched

Nikole- ~Where am I?~

She looked all around the dark room; her eyes could make out a desk, and a dresser

Nikole- ~Plain~

???- Enjoy your nap?

She turned to the voice but couldn't see the person in the dark

Nikole- Who are you?

???- Don't you remember me Danielle?

He's someone I met here before

The man turned on the lights so she could look at his features. He had raven black hair that kinda spiked up in the back; his eyes were as black as his hair with a cold emotionless pale face. Nikole immediately recognized the male standing at the door

Nikole- Sasuke?

A smirk crept on his face

Sasuke- So you do remember me, how do you like me now, I'm much older and sexier

Nikole- Hn **(More like older and emoer!)**

Sasuke- I'm so happy to see you again Danielle

He sat beside her on the bed, letting his kimono top shirt slip all the way off

Sasuke- You're finally mine

Nikole- Do I look like a piece of furniture to you? I can't be owned!

Sasuke- Why so angry? Don't you wanna play with me anymore?

Nikole- You're a teenager. Sex is your idea of playtime

Sasuke- And its not yours?

Nikole- After what happened, I may never want to have sex again

Sasuke- What? Were you…raped?

Nikole- Yes

Sasuke- I'll kill the bastard!

Nikole- If you can't even land one hit on Itachi; you sure as hell can't kill these guys

Sasuke- Guys? You were…gang raped?

She nodded while pulling her knees up to her chest. Sasuke cuddled her into his bare chest

Sasuke- Who were they? Tell me!

Nikole- The akatsuki…

Sasuke- Itachi's group?

Nikole- Yes, they raped me…after they killed Itachi…

Sasuke- What?

Nikole- He was still deeply in love with me, and unfortunately, so were the other akatsuki members, but they were willing to share me and Itachi wasn't…so they…killed him…

Sasuke- Guess I don't have to worry about revenge…

Nikole- Then what now genius?

Sasuke- We'll leave this place…and go anywhere you want. The leaf village search party has been sent for me…they'll be killed quickly

Wait. The optimum formation that was sent to retrieve Sasuke…and if I remember the episodes correctly…Lee fought with Kimimaro, there was the loopy fist (HH- Damn you copyright laws!!!!) and then Lee was rescued by……Gaara….so if I go back I can meet up with him again! Yes!

Nikole- The leaf village

Sasuke- Huh?

Nikole- Let's go to the leaf village. Return to your home, to your friends…

Sasuke- If that's what you want…

Nikole- Though I doubt Orochimaru's gonna let us walk out through the front door.

Sasuke- Wanna bet?

-Front door-

Sasuke carried Nikole out of the door, piggyback

Sasuke- Hang on

Nikole- Kay

He moved very quickly and was jumping over the final valley, Nikole was in awe.

Sasuke- Like it?

Nikole- Yeah

He stopped in a forest and Nikole got off

Nikole- Sorry Sasuke

Sasuke- Sorry? For what?

She kicked him in the jaw, knocking the boy out, and then she ran off

Gaara! Gaara! I'm coming!

She found the clearing and saw Kimimaro fighting Lee

I'm…early

Kimimaro- Princess?

Lee- Princess? The princess of enetna?

Nikole- That's me. Nikole Danielle Bell

Kimimaro- I will be with you in a second princess, but first I must dispose of this garbage!

Kimimaro aimed his bone sphere at Lee's hand but Lee put up a hand

Lee- One moment please…there is a certain time I must take my medicine, and that time is now. It will just take a minute

Kimimaro put down the sphere and waited watching him pull put a bottle

Nikole- ~Oh no!~

Lee- I never did like taking medication *guzzles down bottle*

Nikole- No Lee! That's not medication, its sake!

Kimimaro- ~Sake?~

Lee dropped the empty bottle on the ground and started to wobble a bit, his cheeks went pink

Nikole- ~Shit! He's drunk!~ Lee…

She inched closer to the raven-haired boy. He looked up at her a gave a wicked, wicked, smirk

Nikole- Uh...**(Mayday! Mayday! 911!)**

Lee- You're sucha pretty prinzess…

Nikole- Thank you…

He suddenly jumped up and kissed her putting his bandaged hands behind her head. Nikole tried to escape from Lee's tight grip but it made no difference, Lee was far too strong for her.

Lee- I love you!

Nikole- Let go ya drunken pervert!

Kimimaro- You heard the princess, let go! *slash*

He missed as Lee jumped up and took Nikole with him deep into the forest, laying her gently on a branch

Lee- We're all alone…*giggle*

Oh no…


	12. Chapter 12

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 12- PRINCESS TO THE RESCUE

Lee- God your beautiful…

Nikole- Please wake up Lee! Don't do this!

Lee- Do what? I'm ony showin how mush I love you…

His hands began kneading her breasts

Nikole- *frustrated blush* St-stop! No!

Gaara, where are you? I need you! Help!

His mouth attached to the blonde's neck, sucking on her tender flesh

Lee- You're yummy…

Nikole- Get off! *slap*

Lee put a hand over his cheek, rubbing it

Lee- Why'd a slap me?

Nikole- Because you weren't listening…

He pushed her against the tree hard, she felt her back crack

Nikole-Ow!

Lee straddled her putting her legs behind him so she could feel his arousal. A moan escaped her mouth, aging on the drunken taijutsu master

Lee- Me likey

Nikole closed her eyes but had to open them again when Lee put his head in her chest, nuzzling it. She tried to escape the boy by thrashing her legs and pushing away from the tree. Unfortunately by pushing away from the tree she was pushing her chest further into Lee's face, he giggled

Lee- Mm, more…

His hands slipped into Nikole's robe Sasuke let her borrow. The bandages on his hands felt so soft rubbing against her breasts, Nikole moaned again

Nikole- So nice…

Lee- Now ta untie it…

I'm so helpless…I can't fight him…wait…I'm the princess of enetna! I can fight! And I can win!

Nikole- God Dammit! **(Get off!!!!!)**

An aura released and Lee covered his eyes from the brightness as Nikole stood tall, golden power covering her

I'm not afraid! I'm' not afraid! I'm not afraid!

Lee- Whatza hell iz zis?

She put her hand on his head

Nikole- Sober!

A light shone on Lee and he fell unconscious in her lap. Nikole changed back to normal and put Lee on her back

I've got to find Gaara, but I'm no ninja…

Her body suddenly began levitating

Oh yeah!

With a smile on her face she started flying through the forest

Nikole- Awesome!

-Forest clearing-

Kimimaro was in 2nd state with blood running down his mouth, dead. (HH- Or so you think) Gaara was resting against a tree

Gaara- ~Nikki…where are you?~

-Water's edge-

Nikole had landed near the water

I need to wake him up

???- Akamaru…sorry…

Nikole- Kiba?

The brunette saw her

Kiba- You're the…

Nikole- Don't talk, you're hurt…

She set Lee down and ran over to Kiba, checking his wound

Nikole- Its medium, any deeper and you would have punctured a kidney and bleed to death

Kiba- Thank you…

Nikole- It's my job

I will accept my role as the princess. I have to protect others

She placed her hands gently over his wound

Nikole- This is my first time trying this so it might hurt but bear with me, kay?

He nodded. Her hands glowed lightly

Nikole- Poke'mon ninja art: heal bell!

His wound disappeared along with the blood

Kiba- Amazing! I feel great! Can you heal Akamaru too?

Nikole- I can try

She placed her hands over Akamaru and emitted a light that began taking care of the wounds; Akamaru got up and barked, wagging his little tail

Kiba- Oh Akamaru! *holds him* Thank you princess! Thank you!

Nikole- No problem ~Wait. If Kankuro isn't here, then that means…~

???- Boo

The 2 turned to see Ukon wearing Kiba's jacket

Ukon- Well, well, princess Nikole, Lord Orochimaru is looking for you, you shouldn't have run

Nikole- Like I care

Sakon- *grabs her* Time to go back

Nikole- No…

She broke away, stomped on his foot and spun on her heel, slamming her fist in his face

Nikole- Don't underestimate this princess!** (Bizam!)**

Ukon- Oh shut up! *charge*

Before the kunai reached Kiba it was stopped by a raggy brunette-haired doll

Kankuro's here

Kankuro- Hope ya don't mind if I join the party.

Nikole- The more the merrier, but if you don't mind, I'd like to take care of tweedledum and tweedledummer myself

Kankuro- But…

Nikole- Just take care of Kiba, kay? ^^

Kankuro- Who am I to argue with the princess?

He sat near Kiba and sighed

Kankuro- Guess I'll sit this one out

Kiba- Don't worry, she's strong. She'll kick their asses in no time

Ukon- You really wanna fight us princess?

Sakon- Once we beat you, you'll have to come back to Lord Orochimaru

Nikole- I'll never go to him!

She was surrounded by a green aura and smirked

Nikole- Let's do it!


	13. Chapter 13

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 13- THE PRINCESS TAKES CHARGE!

Nikole bit her thumb and hit the ground hard

Nikole- Summoning jutsu: Anime style!

A smoke screen scattered and out popped a tall green haired girl in a maid's outfit

Nikole- Chachamaru Kururugi! Go! (HH- She's from Negima)

She charged quickly, grabbing them both by the hair.

Sakon- ~Her speed…so inhuman~

Chacha threw them in the air and jumped to meet them

Nikole- Chacha! Battle mode!

Chachamaru obeyed, her mechanical cat ears came out, creating an electric charge buildup in her hands. She then began to rapidly punch them down until they slammed into the ground and creating a large explosion

Kankuro- Damn!

Kiba- Wow!

Nikole- *pompoms* Go! Go! Chacha!

Chachamaru emerged from the bloodied water

Chachamaru- Mission complete. Is there anything else you require of me master?

Nikole- No. its fine Chacha, you can go home now, thank you

Chachamaru- You are welcome my master *bow*

In a puff of smoke, she was gone

Kankuro- Not bad, but you didn't actually fight

Nikole- Your point?

Kankuro- I bet you can't fight without your little lackies

Nikole- Like you're one to talk, you use puppets!

Kiba- Do you 2 have to fight?

Nikole- I guess not

Lee flickered his eyes open, upon seeing Nikole he dashed over to her

Lee- Nikole-hime, where are we? And where's Kimimaro?

Nikole- It's a long story

???- I'm right here…

Kimimaro appeared before them in second state and bleeding (HH-Told ya he wasn't dead)

Kimimaro- Forgive me princess, but I must fight you to ensure you will return to Lord Orochimaru

Naruto was in the air in his chakra fox form with his rasengan in one hand

Naruto- Take this! *slams into Kimimaro's chest* Rasengan!

He was ripped apart and splattered everywhere. Naruto turned back to normal and began wobbling. Nikole caught him in her chest as he fell, sitting against a tree

Naruto- Who are you?

Nikole- I am Nikki, the princess of Enetna. You're tired Naruto, sleep

Naruto- Okay

He fell asleep in her chest. At that moment Temari and Shikamaru came

Shikamaru- Princess?

Nikole- Where's Gaara? Kimimaro is dead

Temari- We don't know…he said he had to find you

Nikole- I should have gotten him a cell phone

Some medical ninja's appeared

Medic 1- Princess!

Shikamaru- Where are Choji and Neji?

Medic 2- They're at the hospital in critical condition

Shikamaru- Both of them?

Nikole- *point* You! Take Naruto to the hospital, he needs treatment *points* and you! Take me to the hospital, I can save Neji and Choji!

Medic 1- As you wish princess

-Hospital-

Nikole bursted into Choji's room where Tsunade was applying treatment

Tsunade- No way…the princess?

Nikole- Lady Tsunade, let me save Choji!

Tsunade- Who am I to stand in your way?

Nikole channeled light to her hand and shoved it onto Choji, breaking away the equipment on him and shaking the room. When she removed her hands he was healed and breathing slowly

Nikole- He needs protein and water, and when he wakes up give him as much food as he wants

Medics- Ai! Ai!

Nikole- Lead me to Neji, he's next

-1 hour later-

Nikole had healed Neji entirely but he was still unconcious and in pain so Nikole decided to stay beside Neji until she was sure he was okay. Tsunade and Shizune entered the room.

Tsunade- How is he?

Nikole- How is he?

Nikole- Stable

Shizune- You don't have to stay, we can watch him

Nikole- Its okay, I want to. Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade- Hm?

Nikole- That law about the princess marrying in the clan of the highest power of the leaf, I want it abolished. The princess should be free to marry whoever she wants

Tsunade- ~Why am I not surprised?~

Shizune- But that law was passed down by Lady Tsunade's grandfather, the first hokage!

Tsunade- That doesn't matter

Shizune- Huh?

Tsunade- The princesses word is law, if she wants the law abolished, then we have no choice but to do it

Nikole nodded and smiled

My reign as princess begins


	14. Chapter 14

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 14- KEEPING HIM AWAY

Tsunade- Anything else we can do for you princess?

Nikole- No, I'm just waiting for Neji to wake up, he needs food

Tsunade- Okay, I need to get back to work ~Damn…~

The 2 left and Nikole looked out the window

Gaara…I miss you

-Village gate-

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were about to leave the leaf village, Shikamaru was their escort

Shikamaru- Thanks for all your help *bow*

Temari and Kankuro bowed, Gaara snorted

Gaara- ~I should be looking for Nikole, not wasting my time helping them…~

They walked away

Temari- Sorry about your girlfriend, but we still haven't found her

Kankuro- Yeah, sorry, we searched all over

Gaara- We'll find her…

-Hospital-

Neji's pale eyes opened

Neji- ~I'm… alive?~

Nikole was beside him and she gave a smile

Nikole- You're awake. That's good.

Neji- Who...~Wait, that smile…~ Danielle?

Nikole- I prefer to be called Nikole or Nikki, but that's fine.

Neji- It's wonderful to see you again.

He sat up and took her hand

Neji- I can't believe that I'm alive, and that you're here…it feels like a dream…

He took her hands in his and kissed them

Neji- Dearest Nikole, we can be wed now

Nikole- *sigh* I still don't love you Neji, my heart belongs to Gaara

Neji- The law…

Nikole- As the princess of enetna I had that law abolished

Neji- Even though we were 6 at the time, we were indeed engaged to be married. Those laws still hold true today. Besides, suna will never accept you…

Shikamaru walked in

Shikamaru- I'm afriad its true, the sand siblings just left here

Nikole- So Gaara…lied? ~He didn't love me?~

Neji- I'm sorry Nikole, but you must face facts, Gaara never loved you, he was created to kill you

Nikole- Then why was he so diligent about marrying me? He chased me everywhere

Shikamaru- He was probably trying to lead you to the shrine

Nikole- Shrine?

Shikamaru- The Shukaku shrine in Suna can dispel your powers princess, you'd be defenseless

Neji- And then he could kill you

Tears welled up in Nikole's eyes as she put her hands over her mouth

Neji- Sorry dear, but that's reality

She ran out of the room crying

It can't be true! It can't be! It just can't be!

She ran into someone, toppling them over. It was Choji, very skinny, with a bag of chips

Choji- Um, are you okay miss?

Nikole- *Tears* I'm…okay…

Choji- Why are you crying?

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and continued to sob

Nikole- Life's not fair! Everyone's mean and tricks me, I wanna die!

He put his arms around her, trying to calm the hysterical girl down

Choji- Life sucks sometimes, but I'm sure you have good friends who are very worried about you.

???- Oh my god, Choji?

Ino was standing with some flowers

Ino- You look so hot!

Choji- I kinda lost a lot of weight on that mission

Ino- The girls will go crazy for you now

Choji- I don't like it, I feel strange

Ino- You don't wanna go back to being fat, do you?

Nikole- He should be the way he wants to be!

Choji- Feeling better miss?

Nikole- Yeah. My name is Nikole Bell

Choji- Choji Akimichi, wanna grab some food from the cafeteria?

Nikole- Yeah, I'm starving! ^^

Ino- W-wait…

The 2 walked down the hall, hand in hand

Ino- Who was that girl?

-Cafeteria-

Choji and Nikole got every piece of food out of the cafeteria. Choji was now back to his usual self and Nikole hadn't gained an ounce

Nikole- This is the life!

Choji- You said it, but I gained back all the weight

Nikole- So you don't like yourself?

Choji- Well, I do…but Ino said that I wouldn't be liked by girls this…

Nikole- But you're happy with yourself, if a girl doesn't like you for who you are then she doesn't like you at all! Your personality should count more than looks…I like you just the way you are now! ^^

Choji- Really?

Nikole- Yeah, you're a sweet guy Choji…

Choji- *shy blush* Um, Nikole?

Nikole- Yeah?

Choji- Will you go out with me?

I guess I should forget about Gaara…

Nikole- I'd love to

He held her hand as they continued to eat.


	15. Chapter 15

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 15- PRINCESS NIKOLE, THE PERFECT WOMAN

Choji took Nikole out of the hospital and down the streets of Konoha

Choji- Where do you live?

Nikole- I just got here so I don't have a place to stay yet.

Choji- You don't? Then you can stay at my place until you get your own.

Nikole- I couldn't trouble you like that…

???- Princess, we found you!

Tsunade and Shizune came up to Nikole

Tsunade- Nikki-hime, where have you been?

Shizune- Oh, Choji! I'm glad to see your feeling better.

Choji- Princess?

Nikole- Yeah, I'm kinda…the princess of enetna. Are you mad?

Choji- No, just glad

Nikole- Gero?

Choji- When I found you I was wandering the halls looking for the princess, so I could thank her for saving me.

Nikole- You really are sweet. ^^

Tsunade- Anyway, I think these belong to you.

She set down a purse and backpack

Nikole- My stuff!

Shizune- And this

She set down 2 big suitcases

Nikole- My clothes! ~Gaara must have packed them…but if he was gonna kill me, then why did he pack my clothes?~

Tsunade- We don't really have a place for you to stay so…

Choji- Like I said, you can stay with me Nikole

Nikole- Isn't there an apartment available? I don't need much, and I don't want to burden anyone by staying with them

Tsunade- You're not being a burden princess, and an apartment is not fit for you. We can build you a home in a week.

Nikole- Okay, I'll stay with Choji tonight, and then somewhere else each night, that way, I don't burden people for too long

Tsunade- Can you really stay somewhere different every night?

Nikole- It's only for a week, and I can also get to know a lot of people! ^^

Shizune- Well, if that's what you want

Nikole- Yep.

Choji- That's fine by me

Nikole- But before we go, Lady Tsunade, if it's not too much trouble can someone drop my stuff off at the Akimichi house?

Tsunade- Why?

Nikole- Because Choji and I are on a date! ^^

Tsunade- Aw! Go on! Have fun!

Nikole dragged Choji away into the forest

Tsunade- Well Shizune?

Shizune- Huh?

Tsunade- You heard the princess, now move her stuff to the Akimichi house!

Shizune- *tears* Yes ma'am!

Nikole held onto Choji's arm, squeaking at the little animals she saw

Choji- You're fascinated by everything

Nikole- Because everything is amazing, no matter how many times I see it.

Choji- You're too perfect

Nikole- There is no such thing as perfect; our flaws in both our physical and psychological features are what make us unique. And if you think about it, everyone has their own perception of what is perfect and beautiful, so there is no real definition.

Choji- I never thought of it that way

Nikole- I see things differently

Asuma suddenly appeared behind them

Asuma- Good to see you out of the hospital Choji, now we can train…oh, princess!

Nikole- Hiya ^^

Choji- Sorry Nikole, I gotta go train

Nikole- That's fine, I gotta do some training of my own. See ya later Choji!

She raced off leaving Asuma and Choji confuzzled (HH- *snicker* confuzzled)

-Training ground 10-

Nikole was alone in front of the dummies; she took a deep breath and took a stance

Got to focus my power, try different things

When Nikole was ready to charge she got wrapped up behind by strong arms

???- I found you…Nikki-chan…


	16. Chapter 16

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 16- THE DESCENT

Nikole froze at the touch, she was afraid to turn around

???- Thank you for saving me!

She turned around to see Naruto giving his traditional fox grin

Nikole- You idiot! *bonk* Don't scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack!

Naruto- Sorry, I was just so happy to see you again! ^^

He pulled Nikole into a big hug

Naruto- You're so cute!

Nikole- Um, thanks…can you let go now?

Naruto- Give me a kiss and I'll let you go

Nikole- No

Naruto- Then I'll just keep holding you

Nikole- Fine

She kissed his lips, Naruto let go of Nikole and pushed her to the ground without breaking their kiss. He then shoved his tongue into her caverns

Nikole- ~Why that little… **(It's Envy time!)** ~

She punched Naruto, sending him into a tree which snapped and fell immediately after impact

Naruto- What was that for?

Nikole- What for? It's for forcing that kiss on me you disgusting animal!

Naruto- But I just wanted to enjoy your kiss ^^

Nikole- Well you enjoyed it a little too much!

Naruto- But I love you Nikki-hime!

Nikole- Get lost! I love…

Tears formed in her eyes as she realized what she was going to say. Nikole raced off out of the forest and on top of the Hokage monument where she started crying her eyes out

Why Gaara? Why did you deceive me so? I loved you more than I ever loved anyone else and you were going to kill me? Your words, your touches, your kiss, it was all a lie!

-Kazekage tower-

Temari and Kankuro were outside Gaara's office having a discussion

Kankuro- We can't keep him away forever

Temari- We can sure as hell try!

Kankuro- He loves the princess; he won't ever stop searching for her

Temari- Shukaku hates the princess and wants to kill her, if Gaara stays near her Shukaku could indeed escape and kill her! That would start a war between Suna and Konoha

Kankuro- He's gonna kill us when he finds out the truth!

Temari- It's for the good of Suna

-Back with Nikole-

She had stopped crying only because she had run out of tears but her sobbing voice could still be heard. Birds and squirrels were coming up to her and giving her hugs, they wanted desperately to see their princess smile again.

???- Princess? Why are you crying?

She looked up at the voice with tear filled eyes. Once her vision was clear she could easily see the concerned face of Rock Lee

Lee- What's wrong?

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and made the animals go away. Lee sat down beside her, she just smiled

Nikole- Nothing's wrong

Lee- But you were crying

Nikole- No I wasn't

He took her in his arms; she was surprised at first but soon relaxed in the raven's grip

Lee- Please don't lie to me Nikki-hime, I know you probably hate me for what I tried to do to you in the forest but…

She put her finger to his lips to shush him

Nikole- I don't blame you Lee, you weren't in control of your actions

Lee- Anyway I want to help you in any way I can. Just tell me what I can do

Nikole- Can you heal a broken heart?

He put a hand over her cheek

Lee- I can try

With those words he captured Nikole's lips, putting all of the passion he had into it. Nikole wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Lee…fix what's broken, you can be the knight…to save me from my demons…

-In the trees-

???- ~Princess Nikole, you will not escape me again.~


	17. Chapter 17

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 17- PASSION REBORN

The kiss got extremely heated, tongues clashed into mouths. When the need for air became too great Lee broke away and hugged her

Lee- I love you

Nikole closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She felt at peace. The sun started to set

Nikole- Oh! Sorry Lee, but I have to go. It's getting late.

Lee- Okay. I will see you tomorrow then

He kissed her forehead and zipped off to train. Nikole giggled.

Nikole- Always energetic…

She got down and started walking

Nikole- ~Oh…no one gave me directions to the Akimichi house! How will I find it?~

3 guys stood in front of Nikole, smirking.

Guy1- Hey cutie, you lost?

Guy2- She looks kinda scared

Leader- Don't worry, we won't hurt you

Nikole bit her lip

Nikole- ~I could whip their asses without lifting a finger. But if I use my powers I draw unneeded attention to myself…I'll beat them without using my powers.~

Before she could move Shikamaru came up behind her and knocked the guys out.

Shikamaru- It's not nice to pick on a female

Nikole- Shika…maru…

Leader- A ninja…damn! Let's go!

They ran off, Shikamaru offered her a hand

Shikamaru- It's okay princess, they're gone. They can't hurt you anymore

She closed her eyes and took his hands as they started walking

Shikamaru- You're lost, right?

Nikole- Yeah. I'm looking for Choji's place, I'm staying there tonight

Shikamaru- I'll show you the way

-Akimichi house-

Choji greeted them at the door

Choji- Glad you made it Nikole, it's almost dinner

Nikole- Shikamaru led the way ^^

Shikamaru- She was hopelessly lost

Choji- You wanna join us for dinner Shikamaru?

Shikamaru- No thanks, my mom will tear me a new one if I'm late for dinner

Choji- Okay, see ya later

Shikamaru waved to them and then walked off

Nikole- ~He's lazy, but nice~

???- Nikki-hime? Is that you?

Choji's mother came out and squished Nikole in a hug

Mother- Thank you so much for saving our son!

The father, Chouza, walked out and pulled the girls apart

Chouza- My wife is very affectionate

Nikole- I see **(She almost killed me in a bear hug!)**

Mother- Come in, come in

Nikole took off her shoes at the door and walked into the dining room behind the living room. Dinner was set out on the table, it looked like a feast.

Nikole- Maho…that's a lot of food!

Choji- It's the usual amount

Mother- I made some special dishes

Nikole- I wanna try everything! ^^

Choji- You've never had these before?

Nikole- My country doesn't really eat these foods. I'm American, so I can't get oriental cuisine

Chouza- You can try everything. You are the princess after all

Nikole- Hooray! ^^

-Late night, Choji's room-

Choji- I hope you don't mind but we don't have a guestroom

Nikole- It's fine, I can stay here in your room

Choji- But… ~We'll be staying in the same room~

Nikole- It's okay, you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on a futon

Choji- No, you take the bed, a princess shouldn't sleep on the floor

Nikole- I'm not fragile Choji, sleeping on the floor in a futon won't kill me or scar me for life.

Choji- But really I can…

She put a finger to his lips

Nikole- If you want we can share the bed

Choji- *heavy blush* B-b-but, we're a boy and girl!

Nikole- So?

Choji- Well, if it's okay by you…

Nikole took off her shirt and pants leaving her black boxers and white bra on. Choji started drooling

Nikole- I can't sleep in regular clothes it gets too hot. So I'll just…

Before she could finish her sentence Choji had wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her lips with his. He parted

Choji- I can't take it anymore. I'm in love with you Nikole.

Nikole- Choji…


	18. Chapter 18

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 18- GIVING INTO DESIRE

Choji- You're the most wonderful and beautiful girl I have ever met. You are so sweet and happy…I need you…

He kissed her once more, trying desperately to push his tongue into her mouth. Nikole struggled and struggled but she couldn't the big boy to let go, Choji pulled his lips away from hers and latched them onto her neck

Nikole- Choji! Ah! ~I want to protest but my body…~(Damn my horny and perverse nature)

He nipped and sucked at her exposed flesh, enjoying the squeaky groaning and moaning from Nikole

Choji- Let's make love

Nikole- Please…take me…

They kissed, Nikole pushed Choji onto the bed and wrapped her legs over his waist, grinding her groin into his raging arousal

Choji- Nikole! Yeah!

-Kikyo castle- (HH- Ha! You really thought I was gonna write the sex scene with Choji!)

???- So she ran here. No matter, the princess will return to me…willingly…

???- How do you plan on doing that?

???- My plan has already begun, all of the male ninja's in the leaf village are desperately in love with her and soon they will be overcome with hormones and jealousy wanting to do anything to make her their own. She will be afraid of the leaf village, very afraid

-Morning, Akimichi house-

Nikole woke up and stretched, her naked body exposed to the sunlight. Choji put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his bare body

Choji- Morning love

Nikole- Choji, what happened last night was…

Choji- Pure magic

Nikole- It was a passion fluke, I don't really love you…I tried but…

He kissed her and pulled her on top of him, ravaging her mouth. Nikole pulled away

Choji- Why did you pull back?

Nikole- I told you! I don't love you!

Choji- But you can…

Nikole got away and quickly redressed before taking her things and jumped out the window

Nikole- Crazy mother…

When she felt far enough she took out the schedule Tsunade gave her to see who she would be staying with. She shivered when she saw the name

Might Guy…

-Guy's apartment-

Guy greeted her with a bone-crushing hug

Guy- It's wonderful to have the princess of Enetna staying with me!

Nikole- Thank you for having me **(He's fucking weird!)**

Guy- I am truly honored Nikki-hime, come in

She walked in and Guy took her things

Guy- I'll put these in your room

Nikole- It's okay…I can get them myself…

Guy- Nonsense! Just relax and rest

As Guy left Nikole sat down on the couch and put her head back. The apartment was clean and smelled nice. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, lying on the couch and breathing steadily. A hand slid gently across her cheek, caressing it

???- So pretty…

The male's lips got closer until they collided

???- ~She's delicious~


	19. Chapter 19

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 19- RESISTANCE

He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her mouth, devouring it. Nikole awoke to see Might Guy, holding down and tonguing her. (HH- Ah! No! Evil image! My eyes! They burn!) She kicked his stomach and shoved the man away

Nikole- What the fuck are you doing?

Guy- Forgive me princess, but you are just so lovely…*gets closer* and majestic…

He pounced on Nikole and started kissing her, molesting her giant breasts as he did. Nikole struggled and hit him but he refused to stop, one hand slid down into her new jeans and into her panties to play with her clit. She screamed into the kiss, completely scared and disgusted by the idea of molestation by Might Guy (HH- I think I'm gonna be sick...*gag*) after releasing her mouth for air he nibbled on her ear seductively, hoping to coax his vixen princess into playing

Nikole- Stop it! No! I don't want this Guy-sensei!

Guy- Ooh, I love it when you call me sensei…

Knowing that he was physically more built than her and that she couldn't over power him she did the only thing she could think of, cry. Her tears stopped Guy's molesting and got him to nuzzle his head on her neck

Guy- Don't cry princess, its okay…I will make it all better.

At that moment Lee busted into the room, shocked at what he was looking at

Lee- G-Guy-sensei? What are you…?

Guy- Lee! I'm sorry you had to see such an intimate situation…

Lee- Intimate?

Nikole- Lee! He molested me and is trying to rape me! Help

Lee- Guy-sensei!

Guy- I'm so sorry you had to see such mature actions! *tears*

Lee- You are forcing yourself on her!

Guy- Nikki-hime and I have a relationship

Lee- Sensei or not, I cannot allow you to do this to her!

He charged, forcing Guy to part from Nikole. She scrambled to Lee's side heaving

Guy- Lee! Why are you getting in our way?

Lee- Because Nikki-hime does not desire you to do this!

Guy- Even if you are my student I won't let you get in the way of my love for the princess!

He punched Lee in the gut and threw him across the room; Nikole tried to help the young green beast but was soon grabbed from behind by Guy

Guy- My princess! *kissy*

Nikole tried desperately to get away and soon found herself looking into his eyes

He looks…horny and demonic…

Once Nikole had snapped back to reality Guy had already crushed his lips over hers, Lee returned to break them apart but Guy took his arm. Nikole sighed in agitation.

Nikole- *cutesy pose and voice* Oh Guy-sensei

Guy immediately let go of Lee and raced to Nikole's side, tongue hanging out

Guy- Yes my love? Ready for bed?

She kneed him right where the sun don't shine and forced him to scream like a schoolgirl and faint. She ran outside with Lee

Nikole- This…is…freaky

Lee- Argh! *grabs head*

Nikole- Lee!

Suddenly they were surrounded by men, a whole lot of ninja men, who looked very horny. Some were even drooling

Men- Princess…lovely princess…so horny…

She shivered and backed up only to be held by Lee from behind. He licked her ear

Nikole- L-Lee?

She looked and saw the same horny eyes as the other men

Lee- Let's make love now…*smirk*

Dear goddess, what have I gotten into?


	20. Chapter 20

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 20- RUNNING FROM LOVE

Lee stuffed his hand into Nikki's pants to play with her flower, this cause anger amongst the suitors

Neji- Hands off! She's my fiancé!

Nikole phased through Lee and flew away

What the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?

She landed on a rooftop and sighed

Nikole- ~Staying in the leaf village is a definite no. I'll be raped so much…I don't even want to think about it~

A giggled fit hit her all of a sudden. She didn't even know what was so funny until she realized that someone with a lot of facial hair was sucking on her neck and she was very ticklish

Nikole- Hehe, get off! Hehe!

The man was Asuma and instead of complying with her request he rode his hands up her shirt she squeaked when his large hands fondle her mounds

Asuma- It's okay princess, I won't be rough

Nikole- Not what I said! I said…

Asuma had crashed his lips onto hers utilizing her open mouth from the speech to insert his curious tongue. She tried as hard as she could to push away from him but his grip was too tight on her chest. He took one of his hands away from her breasts and slithered it further south

Asuma- I bet you feel so wet right now…

Nikole- No!

In the midst of her lip biting that she couldn't sense anyone coming up behind Asuma. The only reason she knew is when he was viciously yanked away, the force ripped her bra off but thankfully not her shirt

???- She's mine!

Nikole looked up, a little dizzy from all the attention to see Shino staring down at her. Even with his sunglasses on she could tell he had a lustful look

Has every guy gone crazy?

She soon fainted going into the dark abyss of her mind

-Suna-

Gaara frantically paced back and forth in his office at the Kazekage mansion. He just couldn't concentrate on work without Nikole by his side. He needed her and would have her

Gaara- Temari!

She ran into the office

Temari- What? What's wrong?

Gaara- Take over for me! I'm going to look for Nikole!

Temari- But Gaara!

Gaara- No buts!

Temari- Yes sir

He leapt out the window and headed off in search of his fiancé

-Konoha-

Nikole woke up and jumped, remembering the earlier events of the day. The room she was in had no decoration, only a bed, and a dresser on each side of the bed and a long dresser against the wall

Nikole- I wonder who lives here…

???- I do

Turning towards the door she gazed upon Shino, who was holding 2 plates of food

Shino- Are you hungry?

Nikole's stomach answered with a roar. Shino chuckled and placed a plate in front of her, taking a seat on the bed. Nikole scarfed down the food and laughed

Nikole- That was yummy! ^^

Shino- I'm glad you think so

Nikole noticed how close Shino's lips were getting to hers and jumped off the bed

Shino- What's wrong dear?

Nikole- I really should leave

Shino- I think you should stay

Bugs were on the floor and coming towards her, taking Shino's hint she got back on the bed

Shino-Now, where were we?

He cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her to his lips. She had a lot of different tastes but the mint chapstick taste stood out the most. Shino maneuvered his tongue around her lips hoping to get inside her lovely mouth. Nikole didn't open. Angered he squeezed her breast getting a response out of his captive audience and allowing him access to the holy land. He made sure to gently and slowly explore the caverns, keeping her attention solely on his tongue and much to Nikole's dismay she was enjoying his kiss. Shino smirked at her cooperativeness and tossed the plates off of the bed not concerned when they shattered over the wood, his only focus was the golden haired princess before him

Nikole- ~No, it shouldn't feel so…good...~

Once they broke apart a trail of saliva stayed behind. Shino removed his glasses and stared directly into Nikole's eyes, she froze at the look of animalistic lust in his chocolate eyes

He's gonna rape me!

She tried to run but the minute her feet touched the floor she felt the beetles biting her and had to retreat

Shino- You will not leave…

He quickly pinned her to the bed

Nikole- No! No!

Shino- You're mine!

He took to her neck and sucked hard trying to leave marks. She struggled under Shino screaming at the top of her lungs

Nikole- Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet offffffffffffffffff!

A powerful blast got Shino off of her, allowing an exit. Nikole ran and ran, leaving the village and heading into the forest.

This is like before…except my mother won't be rescuing me…and I won't forget what happened here…I don't care if he is trying to kill me…I must find Gaara…

She soon tripped and hit her head on the root of a tree. As the blood went down her face, tears mixed with her crimson essence.

Nikole- Gaara! Please hear me! I'm scared! I need you! I don't care if you are trying to kill me! I don't care if you hate me! I just want to see you one more time! No matter how much I try, no matter how much I ignore the feelings they keep bottling up! I love you Gaara! I love you so much! Just hold me one more time!

She busted into long sobs as tears and blood pooled about her

Help me…

In the shadows of the trees a tall figure watched her with a smirk

???- ~ Just as I planned, she left the leaf village and now she's all mine~

JUST TO INFORM I HAVE FINISHED WRITING MOST WANTED GRIL BUT MUST NOW TYPE IT! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!


	21. Chapter 21

HELLO, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, I WAS UBER BUSY WITH THE HOLIDAYS AND ALL, ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED WRITING THIS AND JSUT NEED TO TYPE IT SO ENJOY! AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY REVIEW!!!!!!!!

LEE- PLEASE REVIEW OR SHE WILL BE SAD...*CUTE FACE*

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 21- A DECIETFUL PLAN

Nikole's tears continued to flow, her breath was labored and she occasionally hiccupped

Please come…please…

A rustling in the trees alerted her. She looked up and saw someone staring down at her

Gaara?

???- It's wonderful to see you again princess…

That voice sent shivers of terror down her spine, so it could only be one man

Nikole- No…not you…

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself as the devious snake, Orochimaru

Orochimaru- I was waiting for you to leave…

Nikole- Waiting? Oh my holy goddess in heaven! It was you who made all the men go crazy! You did something to them!

Orochimaru- It was a simple love potion, of sex and possession

Nikole- Oh goddess…

Orochimaru- And now your back…

He appeared behind her, pulling her into his grip

Orochimaru- In my arms

Nikole- Let me go you psychotic monster!

His tongue maneuvered under her chin and across her cheeks

Orochimaru- If that's really what you want, I would be happy to oblige…

He lifted her shirt and pulled down the bra, allowing her twins to breath. His long tongue wrapped around a breast and squeezed, she moaned and wiggled wildly

Nikole- Ah!

Orochimaru- Does that feel good?

Nikole- Stop it!

Orochimaru- My dear girl, we've only just begun

He yanked off the rest of her clothes; this left her bare in his presence. Orochimaru gazed at her flawless body

Orochimaru- How lovely

Nikole- Get away you sick pervert!

When she aimed a punch at his face he tied her to the tree making sure her breasts were still exposed

Orochimaru- Since you desire a monster…I'll grant your wish my princess

He freed the painfully erect member from the confines of his pants. Nikole screamed and tried so hard to break free but Orochimaru only laughed at her attempts

Orochimaru- Save your voice, I would rather hear it moaning

With that, his member found its home inside her; he began thrusting immediately, his pace never faltered

Nikole- No...more…

Orochimaru- Ah!

He came deep within her

Orochimaru- Hm, you're still tight even after being pounded into over and over…

Nikole- *huff* You…

Orochimaru- I believe it's time to continue…

He moved once again, cock hard and throbbing

Nikole- No! Stop! Please!

Orochimaru- If you want me to stop, cum screaming my name

Nikole- I…can't…

Orochimaru- Then I will keep this up…ugh!

He came again, then began thrusting harder

Nikole- Ah…ah…ah…

She began to move with him, closing her eyes

Orochimaru- ~Yesss...absorb the pleasure…~

Nikole- Ah! ~Gaara…~ Orochimaru!

She quickly came, constricting over him, resulting in his release

Orochimaru- Good girl…

Nikole was balling, not caring about her pride anymore

Orochimaru- It's okay…

He pulled out and held her close, watching as she fell asleep

Orochimaru- It will all be over soon

-Hideout, sound village-

Orochimaru placed Nikole inside a black container, once she was in the glass slide over her

Orochimaru- Kabuto, prep the machine

Kabuto- Yes my lord, the process should be complete by tomorrow

Orochimaru- Good. ~Soon you shall be all mine…~

Kabuto- This machine should manipulate her memories to suit you, her spirit will be tamed.

Orochimaru- Yes…

One of the minor sound ninja's busted in

Sound- My lord, enemies have penetrated our forces; we can't land a single attack on him!

Kabuto- One person is doing all that?

Sound- Yes sir!

Kabuto- I'll go

A boom was heard

Orochimaru- He sounds powerful; I think I will go too

Kabuto- Watch over princess Nikole

Sound- Yes sir

They rushed out, the sound ninja chuckled, it was a girl and she removed her disguise. She was young with black hair and blonde highlights wearing glasses over her brown eyes

Girl- I can't believe they fell for that…anyway, time to get you out Tsunade…

THERE! 21 UP AND ATOM! THE REST WILL BE COMING SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

TO ALL MY READERS I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT THE HOLIDAYS WERE HELL AT MY HOUSE AND I WISH TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL BE PUBLISHING AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER PER DAY AGAIN. AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 22- SOME FRIENDLY BODYGUARDS

Girl- ~Just hold them off a while longer Dylan~

-Back at the entrance-

They had found the strong intruder, he was a teen with blue hair tied off in the back and dark brown eyes, and he kept smirking at them

Blue- C'mon!

Water splurged and hit the ninja nearby. Orochimaru and Kabuto barely escaped the assault

-Back with Nikole-

The girl was able to bust Nikole from the cell, gently shaking the blonde. Nikole opened her blue eyes and reached for her glasses, after correcting her vision and catching sight of the girl she squealed

Nikole- Keiko!

She hugged her tightly

Nikole- But how…

Keiko- No one could find you after that fire alarm; the camera's caught you and Gaara leaving to this world. Once we found out how we got here too.

Nikole- We?

???- We.

Dylan was behind them smiling. His blue hair shining.

Nikole- Dylan? You too?

Dylan- Yeah ^^

Keiko- Did it work?

Dylan- My ice clone is giving them a run for their money

Nikole- Huh?

Keiko- For some odd reason, as soon as we got here we gained mysterious elemental control. Dylan got water and ice and I got wind

Nikole- Well, if I'm an all powerful princess, guess the five people closest to me gain control over the five elements

Dylan- Makes about as much sense as the rest of this fucked up world. Now let's get the hell outta here

Keiko- Here Nikki put these on

Nikole dressed in the long t-shirt Keiko wore when she was disguised as the sound ninja

Keiko- Now we can go

Nikole- Guys, you're probably here to take me home but...

Dylan- You would rather stay here?

Keiko- You have someone you love, right?

Nikole- Let's discuss it on the way to Suna

Dylan+Keiko- Eh?

As the 3 traveled Nikole told them every last detail

Keiko is not only one of my closest friends but she's also the president of the anime club. Dylan has been my friend since Sophomore year, he does push my buttons a lot but he's still one of my best friends…wait…best friends…

Nikole- I just figured it out!

Dylan+Keiko- Huh?

Nikole- Why you 2 got mysterious powers…in the legend of the princess it says that the 5 she treasures the most will gain the powers of the elements so they can protect her! You 2 are 2 of my closest friends, my treasures ones!

Keiko- So who are the other 3?

Nikole- Tiffany, Jeremy and Sarah!

Dylan- Makes sense to me

Keiko- Now let's get you to Suna to be with your man!

???- I don't think so!

Kabuto came up behind them, hitting Keiko's leg with the chakra scalpel

Keiko- Ugh…

Dylan- You bastard!

He charged and got hit in the chest, coughing up blood

Nikole- No! Dylan!

Kabuto- Now princess, it's time to come back

Nikole- No!

Keiko jumped and charged into Kabuto

Keiko- Nikki, keep going! Go to Suna!

Kabuto hit her heart and threw her aside

Kabuto- Move it! Princess, you're testing my patience…

Nikole moved further along, crying as she did it didn't take long for Kabuto to catch up to her and pin her against a tree

Kabuto- Princess…you leave me no other choice…

Nikole- W-what…

Kabuto- Don't worry, I will only knock you unconscious, but I'm afraid your friends will have to die!

Keiko- Not on your life!

She sent wind his way, making him fly away from Nikole. At that moment Nikole gathered Mana from the nearby flowers

Dylan- Water drill!

He summoned a huge water drill that attacked Kabuto. Nikole nodded her head, Dylan and Keiko nodded back

Keiko- Windara!

Dylan- Wistaro!

Kabuto was blown back, when he looked he saw Nikole with a magenta bow and arrow

Nikole- I give you…the aim of Aphrodite!

She fired the arrow and it split through Kabuto

Nikole- Yeah!

Dylan- Atta girl…

He and Keiko fell over Nikole ran up to them and put one hand over each of them

Nikole- Poke'mon ninja art: heal bell!

She fixed their wounds and started panting

They're fine

???- Nikki!

Gaara stood in front of her

Nikole- G-Gaara?

Gaara- Nikki!

She closed her eyes, knowing he would kill her, but instead she was swept up into a hug

Gaara- My love…you're okay…thank god…

Gaara…he loves me after all…I should have known he would never betray me…oh Gaara, I love you…

Gaara- Let's go home…

Nikole- My friends…

Gaara- I'll get them to the hospital

Nikole- O…okay…

With that she fell asleep in the comfort of her lover's arms, finally safe and happy

THERE CHAPTER 22 FINISHED! REVIEW DAMMIT! I NEED INPUT ON MY STORIES!


	23. Chapter 23

ENVY- I AM SO PISSED! NO ONE REVIEWS MY DAMN STORIES! I MAY AS WELL STOP WRITING!

LEE- DON'T STOP, I LOVE YOUR WRITING

ENVY- YOU LOVE ME

LEE- AND?

ENVY- ANYWAY, REVIEW! AND HERE'S CHAPPIE 23! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE END OF MSOT WANTED GIRL!

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 23- TRIAL BY SAND

Keiko and Dylan were on sleeping in cots Gaara left their room. Nikole was also sound asleep but she was on Gaara's plush blood red bed

Gaara- ~She's finally back~

Temari entered the room

Temari- Her friends are in stable condition, they should be awake by tomorrow

Gaara- I saw Nikki heal them, she really is something, I'm glad she's back

Temari- Yeah

She bowed and left

Gaara- ~I wonder when she'll wake up. Knowing her, she'll be hungry and want some caffeine.~

He got up and went into the kitchen across the hall. Not long after he left Nikole opened her eyes and sat up quickly

The…huma?

Nikole- ~I'm…in Suna…I guess Gaara brought me here…~

She got up and yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. After assessing the room she had an epiphany, she was bored! And so Nikole left the room to find entertainment, she soon spotted Gaara in the kitchen and smirked

Nikole- ~Target sited, nyahahaha!~

She did a sneak mission impossible style to the kitchen and just as she made the last step before jumping Gaara smirked and caught her in his arms as she came down

Gaara- I love you too *kiss*

Nikole- Dammit! I wanted to catch you off guard!

Gaara- That's kinda hard to do

Nikole- Hmph! *froggy pout*

Gaara leaned down and kissed her, sucking lightly on her pouty puckers. Nikole forgot her anger and pulled him closer. Once Gaara wanted access to his favorite grounds all hell broke loose, Nikole shoved him to the ground with her tongue inside his mouth squealing

Nikole- ~Mine! ^^~

An arm snaked its way around her curved waist and yanked her closer to the muscular body beneath her. Gaara hated not being in control so he flipped their positions and played slowly with Nikole's mouth. Once oxygen was needed they were forced to part

Gaara- Come to think of it, we've never had sex have we?

Nikole- Gaara, I have some things to tell you

Gaara- Hm?

Nikole- After the Akatsuki kidnapped me, they killed Itachi and raped me, each one of them inside of me…

He gripped her shoulders tightly

Nikole- And…when I went to Konoha…I was told you were going to kill me…I doubted you…and had sex with another man…

Gaara- Hn…*grits teeth*

Nikole- But I was wrong, I should have known you would never betray me…I love you and want to be with you forever…

Gaara got off of her and made her stand up

Gaara- Stay here

He walked out of the room when Nikole tried to follow Gaara pushed her back into the room

Gaara- Wait…here…

Once he left she started crying

He's mad at me! He hates me!

She raced out of the Kazekage manor and through Suna until she tripped on a stone and fell inside an old building

Nikole- Ouchie! ~Now that hurt…~

Upon standing the pain of her heart came flooding back and the tears were non stop

Nikole- *scream* Gaara!

She was soon pulled into a hug

Wha? Is that you Gaara?

When looking up she saw 4 spiky blonde pigtails

Nikole- Temari?

Temari- What's wrong Nikki?

Nikole- Temari! Gaara hates me and it's all my fault!

Temari- It's okay, it will all be better soon

Nikole- Really?

Temari- We all make mistakes, even the princess of Enetna is only human, especially in the shrine of Shukaku

Nikole- Takero?

She looked around and saw the different statues of Shukaku

Son of a…

Temari- I'm sorry Nikki, but this is for Suna, and my brother

She stabbed Nikole in the chest, the blood gushed out some even flowing from the blonde princesses mouth

I suppose…it's better…this way…

She fell to the floor and closed her eyes. Temari heard her heart slow down then finally stop

Temari- ~I'm sorry Gaara, but I had to do this…don't worry, I will always protect her, in heaven.~

With that she slashed her throat and fell beside Nikole. Silence filled the hallway along with the blood that pool in the shrine center

ENVY- IT'S SAD I KNOW...BUT THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER, TO SEE GAARA'S VIEW...READ...AND HOPE YOU DON'T CRY!


	24. Chapter 24

ENVY- OKAY HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MOST WANTED GIRL...NOT THAT ANYONE CARES...*SULK*

LEE- NOT TRUE, THERE MUST BE SOMEONE WHO CARES...WHAT ABOUT ZENNAKA?

ENVY- GOOD POINT! ANYWAY, THANK YOU ZENNEKA FOR CARING AND GIVING ME A WARM REVIEW! ^^ ENJOY THE FIC!

MOST WANTED GIRL CH 24- REVIVED LOVE

Gaara had a sliver ring in his hand and walked back into the kitchen to see Kankuro eating…but no Nikole

Gaara- Where's Nikki?

Kankuro- I don't know, there wasn't anyone here when I came in

Gaara- Maybe Temari would know

Kankuro- Last I heard from her she was going to Shukaku's…shrine…oh hell…

Gaara+Kankuro- She wouldn't!

They rushed out of the house and zoomed towards Shukaku's shrine. Once they arrived some ANBU had taken out the bloody corpses of Temari and Nikole

Gaara- No!

ANBU- Lord Kazekage, I'm sorry…

Gaara shoved past the men and hugged his beloved's corpse

Gaara- *tears* Nikki…~Forgive me…~

Kankuro- Temari killed Nikki then herself

Gaara felt warmth and then heard her heart beat start, slowly at first and then got faster

Gaara- It can't be…

Nikole- *large gasp* Son of a…

She breathed and coughed

Nikole- God dammit! It fucking hurts!

Kankuro- That's impossible!

Gaara- Nothing is impossible for Nikki

ANBU- But how? The princesses' powers were cancelled

Nikole- When I unleashed my powers for the first time I gave my body instant and constant regeneration, which is pretty much saying I fix anything missing or wrong with my body, it's so powerful I can't be killed by ordinary measures. But due to the shrines power my regeneration was slowed so I had to leave it before I got back to normal

Gaara- Like I said, nothing is impossible for Nikki

Nikole pushed Gaara away

Gaara- What's wrong love?

Nikole- Love? I thought you hated me?

Gaara- Why the hell did you think that?

Nikole- After I told you that stuff you left so angry…

Gaara- I don't care that you did that, you are here now and I love you, the reason why I left the room was to bring you this…

He held out the lovely silver banded diamond ring, then got on one knee

Gaara- Nikole Danielle Bell, princess of Enetna, anime otaku and my dearest childhood friend…will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?

Nikole- Oh Gaara…

This is like when we were 6

Nikole- Yes! Yes, I will! I will marry you!

She hugged him tightly and squealed

Kankuro- How cute, a happy ending

Nikole- I'll say *heavy make out session*

Kankuro- *covers eyes* Dear god! Get a room!

Keiko and Dylan showed up

Keiko- A ring! Yay! You're getting married!

Nikole- A May wedding works best, I can finish high school

Dylan- Do I have to wear a tux?

Nikole- I want a redneck wedding!

Keiko- Typical

Gaara- A church wedding would be better

Nikole- I don't wanna wear the frilly dress! *pout*

Gaara- It's symbolic!

Dylan- Here's an idea…

-May-

It was May the 23, one day after Nikole's high school graduation and it is also Nikole and Gaara's wedding day. Gaara had allowed Nikole to finish high school but said she could not go to college, she didn't mind. All of her friends and family were in the pews of the church. Nikole herself was in the back in her white wedding dress getting her hair fixed by her mother Scarlette

Scarlette- You look great. I really wished you would go to college but this makes you happy, and you're having a church wedding

Nikole- Yeah…I want this…

-Alter-

Gaara was in a handsome black tuxedo, Kankuro next to him. The bridesmaids were 4 friends of Nikole, Keiko, Tiffany, Sarah, and Chelsea. The music started up as Nikole's father led her down the aisle. Gaara could not believe how angelic his woman looked in that gown, he was broken from the thoughts when Nikole reached the alter and grabbed his hands. The preacher started the ceremony…

Preacher- Nikole, your vows please

Nikole- I love you more than anime, I promise to be supportive and encouraging, I promise to give you kids and be with you forever. I also promise to keep your ass in line, and castrate you if you ever cheat on me ^^

The audience laughed but her friends and Gaara knew she was serious about the last comment

Preacher- Gaara, your vows

Gaara- I love you, and will buy you anime and manga, I promise to give you unlimited sex

Whistling erupted

Gaara- And I promise to cosplay with you, as long as you don't put me in a dress or a panda suit

Everyone giggled

Gaara- Let's always be together

Preacher- I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride

Gaara grabbed Nikole's waist, bent down and kissed her, completely ignoring the catcalls and dirty talk. Once he put Nikole back up she raised her fist high into the air

Nikole- Alright! Time to get this redneck party started!

People yelled and Nikole removed the dress to show her t-shirt and jeans under it

Gaara- Compromise works best

Nikole- Yep

-Outside-

People were mattress surfing and shooting off fireworks. Gaara and Nikole gave each other a piece of cake

Nikole- Get that mechanical bull out! Yee haw!

Keiko was able to make it for the full 8 seconds, which nobody else seemed to do. Gaara and Nikole rode it together making out on it and actually staying on for 8 seconds as they did!

-Jello wrestling-

The boys started drooling when Nikole and Keiko wrestled

Gaara- That's my girl

Announcer man- The jello wrestling champion is Nikole Bell!

She held up the belt with a smirk

Gaara- I actually liked this wedding

Nikole- We both got what we wanted

Gaara- Hm…not yet

Nikole- Huh?

He pulled her in for a kiss and started rubbing her hips

Nikole- Oh I see…

Gaara- Bedrooms near here

Nikole- Let's go!

My life is now officially awesome, sure it's not the perfection dream but it's awesome none the less, so I guess everything's fine now

AHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DOING A SAD ENDING FUCK THAT! I HAVE WATCHED FAR TOO MANY ANIMES WITH SAD ENDING AND I DON'T BELIEVE IN THEM! ANYWAY, THAT'S THE END OF THAT, PLEASE REVIEW ANY OF MY STORIES, I APPRECIATE ALL COMMENTS!


End file.
